Left in a Demon's Care Part 2
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: Lina and Xelloss have an odd relationship, which only gets stranger with her shocking news. This is the first Christmas themed story KS has done. Can you find the clues?
1. Attracting a Demon’s Attention

**Left in a Demon's Care -- Part 2 --

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Attracting a Demon's Attention**

* * *

Summer

Lina closed up her house and set out with Xelloss on an adventure of his choosing, the nature of which he kept heavily cloaked in mystery. Thanks to an earlier, timely visit by the same demon, Lina's nasty cold was cured. On this day, her spirits soared in the fresh, dewy morning air. By noon, however, a persistent lethargy sapped at her enthusiasm, so that by mid afternoon her energy waned to nothing.

Xelloss was telling a story, his staff tapping the ground in an asynchronous rhythm, when he noticed Lina dragging her feet. "And so the dragons had no idea what had happened until I... Lina? You just ate lunch, and it's no time to take a nap, which is what you appear to be doing."

She dumped her bag by the side of the road and plunked herself in a shady spot under a tree with a sigh. "I can't go any farther."

"But we have miles to go to get to the next town for the night."

"This is where I stop. I'm going to sleep."

Xelloss frowned and stood in the road, silently cursing the shortcomings of the human race. "I thought you said you were over that cold."

"I was..._am..._over that cold, Xelloss. This has nothing to do with it. It's something else altogether."

He adjusted his stance. She wanted something out of him, a bribe to get the lead out. Well, he thought, as long at it was a _small_ something he could be amenable to most anything. "Tell me what I can do. We should get where we are going promptly."

"No can do. You can't snap your fingers and solve this problem this time." Lina leaned back, tucking her arms behind her neck and closing her eyes.

"I can do more than snap my fingers," he insisted.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said. "Because if you want to make time, we'll need a horse and buggy."

He stood motionless, staring at her prone figure, thinking how ridiculous a request it was and wondering to what purpose was it made. "Is this a test?"

"A test? What are you talking about? I don't do tests!"

If it wasn't a test of wills, he'd eat his gloves. This was a safe bet, since his gloves were a part of him and he didn't really eat. "Lina, if I have to I'll just get someone else to assist," he said, turning as if to leave.

"No! Xelloss, don't go! _Please_."

His expression was serious as he turned back to face her. Lina was sitting up and appeared anxious.And she had said the magic "p" word. He said nothing, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm pregnant. I can tell, so don't ask if I'm sure. I'm sure."

His eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected that at all. He knew how humans reproduced: it took a woman and a man. When he had discovered Lina, she was alone and ill. Where was the man? He wondered. Not that it mattered. Xelloss had no interest in anyone but Lina and what she could do for him. He shook his head. At least he shouldn't have any other interest but that, however, for some reason he couldn't help but wonder who the man had been. The tall swordsman? Probably. He and Lina had traveled together for a long time. Must have been him. Xelloss hated the man with a sudden, violent flash of absolute and intense loathing.

"In case you're wondering," Lina said, then stopped, waiting for his eyes to rise to meet hers.

"Yes?" He shielded his violence-laced eyes from her keenly observant ones, not wanting her to read his thoughts.

"I'm only three months along, so nothing shows and," she paused again and this time he looked up at her. "It wasn't Gourry."

For a few priceless moments, Xelloss' forgot to disguise his facial expression, revealing his confusion. He had never considered Lina to be a woman of loose morals, not that he cared if she was, at least that was what he wished to believe. What were human morals to a demon? Still, he also hadn't thought she was the kind for casual relationships. So, if it wasn't the Gourry man, he wondered, who was the father of her child? His smile snapped back into place as he restored his composure.

"If you say so. It's of no consequence to me," he said. He attempted to sound both jaunty and nonchalant at the same time.

Lina laughed as he dissembled, feigning disinterest. "Yeah, sure. Well, no matter. We're going to need a transport, if time is important to you, or just leave me here. I'm not joking. I can't go another step."

"Oh, Lina," he said, his voice dropping in volume as he knelt at her side. "I'm not a man who leaves a woman at the side of the road."

"Yes, you are, so you can drop the sincerity and concerned crap. You left me in the lurch lots of times in the past."

"That was different. You had your friends with you. And I was quite busy. This isn't the same situation at all."

"No? You actually do need me for this adventure of yours, eh?" she asked, elbowing him gently. "You must need me really bad, huh?"

"Well, yes," he admitted reluctantly. He wasn't going to tell her how enticing he found her. He couldn't even say what her allure was. Power? Possibly. He avoided imagining what else it might be. He was a demon, after all, and demons did not form attachments with humans. His was just struck by her talent, impulsiveness and tactical cleverness. Charm and beauty had no bearing on his decision making. "Well, I suppose I should be off then and find us a horse."

"Carriage would be nice."

"I'm sure it would be, but the road's not good enough."

"Oh, okay."

"There is a problem, though. Not a large one, but you'll need to accompany me."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I don't believe a horse will accept me." Xelloss smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to dismiss the situation's importance. "It might, if you were to handle it."

"Horses don't like demons?"

"That's right," he said, rising to his feet and offering her a hand up. "You are remarkably intuitive." He knew she liked to be praised. He should have lavished her with it from the start, or would that have been too heavy-handed? Of course it would have.

Despite her unwillingness to move earlier, Lina now moved remarkably fast knowing that the end to her foot travel was in sight. Xelloss adjusted his gait to match hers, holding her attention by parceling out carefully thought out bits of information about their eventual destination.

"The shrine is old and long vacant. It was skillfully hidden, which is why it wasn't discovered until now. Initially, I had thought to set off months ago and then the weather wouldn't have been a problem, but since that can't be helped, we will have to make modifications as we go along."

"Yeah, like visiting hot springs and cozy inns." Lina allowed a little hopefulness to enter into her tone.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dressing you in suitable clothing for the cold, but now in addition I suppose you'll need larger sizes to accommodate your growth."

"How far away is this place?" Lina asked. "You make it sound like it will take more than a month to get there."

"Oh, yes. At the rate we're going, it will take several months." Xelloss did a few mental calculations based on Lina covering five feet or so a second, over six hours a day- or could she go longer- for how many days without a break? "We won't get there until winter, I'm afraid."

"You're not kidding it's far away! Well, lucky for us we got the best weather for traveling now. We'll make better time than you think."

"That's good news," he said with a smile, and then disappeared, as they came in sight of the stables.

(O)

Lina had haggled over the price of the horse until she acquired one for a few cheap charms. She was proud of her achievement, grinning from atop her gray mare as they trundled along and breaking out in song from time to time. Xelloss preferred to listen, but joined in on a chorus once in awhile. The horse tolerated him at a distance. When Xelloss first approached, the mare snorted and backed off, but didn't bolt.

"Maybe in time she will grow to like you," Lina said.

"Possibly," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, I don't doubt it will, especially if you feed the poor thing. Animals like the hand that feeds them."

"Well, carnivores do..." Xelloss trailed off, grinning.

The road was dry, the air warm by day, slightly cooler by night, but rain-free enabling them to cover many more miles than Xelloss had estimated. They passed farms and villages, each with its own seasonal festival which seemed timed perfectly to run one into the other. They rode into one town beneath bright red and green painted banners flapping in the wind, advertising a "Strawberry Fun Time For One and All!"

"We are making such good time," he said, "There's no reason why you can't stop and enjoy yourself today."

Lina agreed. "Damned straight, I deserve to have a good time!"

Lina won a berry eating contest after downing 123 strawberries in less than two minutes. She would have swallowed more, had they allowed it.

"You'll break out in a rash," an elder warned her.

"Eh!" Lina pooh-poohed them all, but an hour later, tiny red prickles spread across her chest and down her arms. When she started to get itchy, she applied her healing spell, but her casting was too weak to stave off all the irritation. Apparently, her fluctuating hormones were affecting her magical ability. She was too proud to admit her failing, but her constant scratching grated on Xelloss' nerves.

"For Shabranigdo's sake, Lina!" Xelloss said at last, sharply enough the he made the horse jump. "There's an apothecary shop. Stay here and I'll see what kind of ointment they recommend."

He did not wait to hear her objections. He was irritated by another downturn in events. Without her magic capabilities, what use would she be to him? Maybe this was only a temporary setback, something she'd work through. Puzzling, but not insurmountable. Her body would make the appropriate adjustments and return to normal. Just a matter of time, and they had months of that to waste. He mulled over his predicament in somber silence.

Lina was also quiet on their way out of town. He had been grateful when she fought her indignity and accepted the anti-itch cream, applying it liberally and with alacrity. Relief was instant for both of them, even Xelloss, since he found he didn't enjoy her irritation like he did the negative feelings from other humans.

Still, she was unforgiving. "I just did it for you, you know," she repeated.

"That's okay," he said tersely, not wanting to listen to her defense or engage her in an argument. He had spent far more alone time with Lina than ever before and she was wearing on him. He wished that she was more mature, or at least quieter. Still, her energy kept things stirred up, which was close to chaos-creating, and, therefore, a good enough excuse for him to remain in her company.

"I could take the itches. They weren't so bad really, but I was bothering you, and I wouldn't want to bother you."

"No?" His raised eyebrows spoke volumes: you are bothering me _now_.

Lina snapped shut her mouth and goaded her horse forwards at a gait just a step or two faster than Xelloss' comfortable one. He watched her trot ahead, but kept his own pace steady, knowing that he could keep track of her with ease, whether he could see her or not. When she was out of sight, he phased off the physical plane, reappearing over her head, matching her speed, but floating effortlessly. Before a fellow traveler could see him, he blinked out of sight, only to reappear striding in place. In this way they covered the few miles to the next town, and the next feast.

There was a Jolly Cherry Fair, a Merry Berries Jubilee, an Apricot Festival and Banjo Jam. Lina ate, and since her energy and mood improved, Xelloss couldn't refuse her. Still, from Xelloss' point of view, the plethora of bounty plagued, their way, impeding their progress, but delighting Lina. They covered the miles, but never as quickly as Xelloss had anticipated, so he became more impatient, while Lina stubbornly gorged and lagged.

Each week the cornucopia of fruits and vegetables grew. Peaches, plums, beans, cucumbers, and tomatoes glutted the markets in succession. Lina demanded that they visit each celebration in order, carrying them through to fall, when a new flourish of harvest festivals started up. There was corn, and Lina ate her fill of corn cakes, deep-fried, corn-coated sausages, and freshly boiled and buttered corn-on-the cob.

The competing town's mushroom festival was the most unusual. On display was a vast array of specimens collected from all over the region. The fungus were arranged on tables with labels– not for sampling. Xelloss stood watching her, tapping his foot in time with his mental clock, counting the seconds wasting away—precious minutes adding up and subtracting away at his allotted timetable. After awhile, even Lina could only pretend a passing interest in studying the musty, moldy mushrooms, so when the smoky scent of mushrooms sizzling on a hot skillet wafted by, Lina was more than ready to move on and investigate the food offerings. But to push Lina would only make her dig in her heels further. Xelloss knew that, so he waited, looking all the world as if he was enjoying to the utmost this carefree time in his life.

They made achingly slow progress, but Lina never completely stopped or suggested that they stay in any one spot for more than a day. Xelloss pictured himself as the demonic icon of forbearance.

One afternoon, Lina stopped to pick up windfall plums from a wild tree. The aroma of warm, sweet fruit, winy in the hot sun, drove her crazy. She stuffed as many in her mouth as she could, her hands and face sticky and stained.

Xelloss knew she'd be uncomfortable and complaining in no time. He was struck by how childish she could be. "I'll look for a stream somewhere," he told her before disappearing.

He returned moments later. "We are in luck. There's a stream where you see that tree line." The stream was also in the direction Xelloss wanted them to go.

"Good. I could use a drink and a wash." Lina chose to walk and lead the horse.

The lacy white Queen Anne's lace flowers bobbed their heads in the breeze as the human, demon, and horse passed. That was the only wind. Heat rose off the rocks at the water's edge, and Lina was happy to locate a shady spot to clean up and rest. The horse seemed grateful for a cool drink and chance to munch at its leisure. Xelloss kept the mare in view and watched Lina, while pretending to be asleep on a rock of his own. Lina at peace was nice, too, he thought, and then thought again how odd it was that he felt that way. How many others of his kind were comfortable in the company of a wholly content human being?

Lina's stirring in the leafy litter behind him grabbed his attention.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Hazel nuts. Just look at all of them. Dropped by these trees, escapees from the orchard."

"Are you going to eat them?" Xelloss thought she ate just about everything else, so why not?

"No. We're going to carry them to the next village and sell them or trade them for something we need. Here, open up that satchel of yours and fill'er up!"

"Okay," he said. It was often easier to go along with Lina's whims rather than argue; besides, she was probably right. He had to admire her ingenuity and her toughness. When Xelloss was feeling generous, he ranked Lina right up there with the greatest sorcerers of all time. For such a young woman, she had done well for herself, which made him wonder more why it was that she was pregnant and alone, and in need of company enough to agree to travel with a demon?

Autumn

The first day of fall found them in pear country, where they loaded up with dried fruit and preserves.

"The dried mushrooms and onions can make a soup," Lina told Xelloss, who had broken down and purchased a frozen pear cream bar to taste. "And these dried fruits are full of calories and nutrients. Nuts would be good, but I don't see any deals here."

"Okay, then, until the horse complains you can buy what you think you can use," Xelloss said, sorry that he couldn't salt away a few hundred of the pear cream bars for his own enjoyment. "Just remember that we need to be making our best time now while the weather holds."

"It's always rush, rush, rush with you. Does the weather matter?" Lina asked. "Or is there something you're not telling me, like, the place you're leading me to will disappear if we don't get there in time."

Xelloss picked up a flyer, avoiding her eyes. "Look at this. There's an apple festival just up the way and they advertise that their nut harvest is in."

"What are we waiting for?" Lina asked. Xelloss' distraction worked, this time. Lina mounted her horse with a "giddy up" and led the way to the next town.

(O)

"You shouldn't have mentioned the weather," Lina told him while munching on an apple. "Now it's jinxed."

"You don't believe that nonsense," he said glumly.

The drizzle had begun the minute they left the apple fair the day before. Then there was an unfortunate incident about which neither were speaking. Then the horse miss-stepped on the muddy road and bruised its foot on a sharp rock. Lina had picked out the offending hunk of shale and the wound wasn't bleeding, but she couldn't heal it, so now the horse was limping and Lina was walking.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we aren't going any further today. There's an inn. I'm getting a room for me and you can find a horse doctor."

Xelloss wanted to object, but she was right. Up to this time they had camped under the stars. Lina would sleep while Xelloss sat guard. She was unable to defend herself as she had prior to her pregnancy, and the horse attracted wolves and mountain lions.

Then last night, the one time he had left Lina alone-- and it was at his master's bidding not by choice—there was a most regrettable event. He returned to the sound of Lina's screaming.

"Bastards! Take that!"

She kicked one ruffian in the guts as another held her arms. A third lunged at her, pinning her legs to the ground.

"I likes me a fighter," he growled. He reached up and ripped her tunic from neck to hem. "Get them boots off her."

His ugly, dirty hands touched her exposed skin, but that was as far as he got. Xelloss slashed the air with his hand, sending the attacker careening head on into a tree and bursting into flames, the fat of his belly lighting up like a torch. Ignoring the man's howls echoing in his head, Xelloss drove his staff through the next thug who was still, stupidly, gripping Lina's arms. When the demon released his spell, a dark miasma spread from the staff, melting the man from the inside out.

Before the disgusting muck dripped onto Lina, Xelloss scooped her up in his arms and carried her away. One of her attackers was unaccounted for still, and Xelloss wanted revenge, but Lina's safety came first.

Rain plastered her hair to her face; she swiped at it to look around. "There's one more!" Lina cried out, her voice shaking.

Xelloss twisted around, snarling in his mounting rage. "Where?"

Then he spotted him in the shadows. Xelloss blinked, casting a spell that eviscerated the last man. The demon watched the man standing in a pool of his own intestines, his screams slicing through the cotton-wool softness of the rain-drenched night. Without another word, Xelloss whisked Lina atop the horse and settled her on the animal's back. The horse stomped on the demon's foot and backed away, eyes wild and ready to bolt.

"You," Xelloss said to the terrified horse, his voice taut with strain. "You will obey me! If she falls, I'll leave you to the wolves—hungry, demon ones."

The horse froze in place, except for the shaking of its legs, and behaved for him, allowing Xelloss to lead it by the reins away from the camp and onto the road.

"I'm c-cold."

"Where's your cloak?"

"I don't know, they took it."

"Here," Xelloss said, unclasping the closure and removing his own cloak. He wrapped it around Lina's shoulders and she hugged it tightly over her chest.

They traveled in soggy, silence until the gray light signaled the dawn. Then the horse took the rock.

"Okay," Xelloss said. He agreed; she deserved a bed in an inn tonight. "We'll stop at the first suitable place."

Lina took up the key. "I'm going up to my room. You can look after Salez."

Xelloss blinked. "Who?"

"The horse. Spell it backwards," Lina said with a wink, patted his cloak, still hiding her torn and muddied clothes, and marched off.

The landlord smiled after her and shook his head. "Gets her way mostly, that one."

"Yes," Xelloss admitted.

"Yeah, my wife rules the roost here, too, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Xelloss was about to correct the man's misunderstanding of this relationship with Lina, when the landlord raised a hand. "No need to explain. Tell you what. I'll have my boy run out and see to yer horse."

"It took a rock in its left rear hoof."

"The stable lad'll take care of it. He'll send for the medic if it's serious."

"I don't think it is," Xelloss said. "Thank you."

While the landlord looked for his "boy", Xelloss found the kitchen and ordered a tray with a bowl of soup, wedge of cheese, and a loaf of bread. "Would you add a pot of tea, too?"

Meanwhile Lina was busy securing a bath. "Hey, you!

The young maid stopped at Lina's door. "Yes, Miss?"

"Where can I take a bath?"

"Why, the room right across from yours here," the girl pointed. "Would you like me to draw you a hot bath? Soap? Towels?"

"Yeah, all that, and fast, okay?"

"Yes, miss," the girl said with a polite curtsy. She scampered to the dumbwaiter with her orders. Tubs of hot water, fresh cakes of rose-scented soap, and stacks of thick, white towels were dispatched from downstairs to the upper bath.

Lina stripped off her wet things, leaving them in a damp pile, and used Xelloss' warm cloak as a robe. The maid knocked at her door and Lina scurried past her and into the steaming bath room, slamming the door shut.

Xelloss carried the food tray to the stairs, balancing it on one hand while holding his staff in the other as if he was in training to lead the band and wait tables at the same time. When he was sure no one was looking, he resorted to magic to transport both him and the tray to Lina's room. His grand entrance was anticlimactic, seeing as Lina was not there to be impressed.

His cloak was missing, too. For the last few hours he had shut off that part of his mind which registered the cloak; it was a part of his illusionary form and Lina had been wrapped in it, touching her bare skin, in private places, which he deliberately ignored, mostly, once or twice. He concentrated on his missing part's whereabouts and discovered it and Lina, who he anticipated to be still wrapped within its confines, but he wasn't going to concentrate to a full enough degree to know for complete certainty that she was there. They, his cloak and Lina, were not far away. He directed the hovering tray to a table and stuck his nose out the door. He caught the attention of a passing errand boy with a gold coin.

"You haven't seen a young woman, about so tall, red hair?"

"The one you came in with? Your wife? Yes, she's in the room across from yours," the boy said in rapid-fire.

"Thanks!" Xelloss said and tossed him the coin.

The boy caught the coin mid air, and then hopped way to his neglected duties, while Xelloss strode to the indicated door. "Who could she be visiting?"

Lina stood in her bath and stretched, extending herself as far as possible to catch hold of the towel hanging just out of reach on the rack against the wall. "Nasty soap, getting in my eyes like that," she grumbled.

Xelloss flung open the door not knowing what to expect. "Guess whaaaa..." Lina, not expecting anyone to get past locking spells she knew to be unbreakable, jerked around, startled, and lost her footing. "Heeyahhh!"

Xelloss collected his wits and caught her instantly, although she was slippery and he nearly lost his grip.

"Lina!"

"Ach, Xelloss! What are you doing here?!" she shouted, not as a question. "Lemme goGetcherhandsoff... Get me that towel, _now_!"

He tried wrapping the towel around her, but she was furious and would have no help from him. "I was just...sorry. Here, it goes this way best. Sorry!"

"I was all relaxed, almost forgetting that a band of stinking thugs tried to rape me and that I've been up all night. I'm starving and all and then you barge in unannounced and uninvited. Don't you knock? And again I gotta fight off some man's hands on my body!" Her voice was high pitched and whiny, near hysteria.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know it was a bath." He was feeling put out. "I only meant to save you from falling. I have no reason to paw you anyway," he added without thinking. "I'll take this and be on my way." He reached for his cloak, which was hanging on a hook over the door.

"I need that!" Lina yelled. "You expect me to parade through the halls in this tiny towel? DON'T LOOK, you pervert!"

"I wasn't looking. I don't need to. Keep the cloak, but remember that when you swathe your naked little body in my cloak that it is a part of me." He flashed her a grin and disappeared the second after.

"Go away, and don't come back!" she shouted as his apparition faded.

He regretted his moment of glory immediately, but it was too late to go back and retract his comment. She might incinerate the cloak in anger, which would hurt, or something worse. Lina was inventive; she'd come up with some surefire way to get even or to use the information to her advantage.

Lina pounded the cloak a few times, knocking it to the floor where she continued to stomp on it for a while. It wasn't much good to use to mop up the floor, she discovered, so after wrapping her dripping wet hair in a towel, covered herself as completely as the other towel would stretch before draping the cloak over her shoulders. "So this is how demons get their kicks," she muttered, then bit the fabric, just in case he could actually feel it.

Again, he blocked out the information coming from his cloak as he stood outside the inn, watching it rain and deciding what to do next. The storm would delay them and there were more storms to come. Of course, if Lina was as mad at him as she sounded this could be the end of their travels together. That would be bad. He must not let that happen. He would have to make amends. Do something big and wonderful to gain her trust again. Delays, delays, delays! What if they couldn't make it before the heavy snow?

And she was carrying a child. Holding her soapy belly, he had felt the swelling of her thickening waist. She was progressing quickly. He fought down a rising tide of panic. What could he do when she gave birth?

"Oh Shabranigdo, help me now," he moaned. "But you are of no use to me, locked away in scattered pieces; in fact, _you_ need _my_ help. No, I must look elsewhere. Oh, Lina, why do I care? How I hate this effect you have on me!" His head hung as laughter shook his body. "What kind of pathetic mess have I become?"

Lina spied the laden tray of soup, cheese, and bread; the aroma of the brewing tea was lovely and comforting. "Oh!"

Her clothes were unusable, so she ripped a sheet off the bed and used it toga-style as a quick cover-up, before settling down to business.

"Oh, Xelloss, this is good. Thanks..." She remembered having told him to make tracks and how abrupt she'd been with him. "Come on, Xelloss. You know a pregnant woman's got all these hormones making her moody. I didn't mean just go and never come back. Uh, maybe you don't, eh? Yeah, what would a demon know about the human birth process? You probably even forgot I was pregnant; I've been feeling so good and all. Yeah, you probably didn't even notice how fat I've gotten."

An unwanted tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. "You don't even think of me as a woman. Like you so clearly pointed out: you don't even want to touch me- you have no _reason _to What do you care what happens to me as long as I can be of USE!"

Lina sniffed and dried her eyes on the back of her hand. "But you thought to bring me this and to save me from attack. You didn't say a thing about it, but you looked mad and the way you attacked them—I'd say you were especially cruel. Maybe you do care, in your own miserable, demon way. Gods am I scraping bottom here. I'm so needy I'm looking for friendship in a demon!"

Xelloss closed his eyes, contacted his missing part and found that Lina wasn't wearing the cloak, but she hadn't discarded it completely. She wasn't far away. He hoped she had cooled off. He hoped they could go back to the nice familiarity they had. He hoped- but that was crazy thinking! Why did he want that? Why did he care for this human girl _so_ much? Because he really didn't, he told himself.

"Oh? Then why did you torture those men so she could see them suffer, just as he might do to impress his master?" he said aloud, but still to himself. He shook his head, mocking himself. "There's no fooling _me,_ is there?" When you saw those men attacking Lina, you hated like you hadn't hated in a long time. _Hate lust_.

And it was his fault. He had left her alone, putting her in that predicament, or, at least, allowing for it to occur. He would have to leave her again, this night, to do what he needed to do, but he would be more vigilant this time. He cast several protection spells honing in on the room where his cloak, and Lina, resided. "I will return as soon as it is possible," he promised her in a whisper.

Lina gobbled the last of the food, making it last as long as she could, then climbed into bed. She had no book to read or clothes to wear out, but she didn't feel like going out anyway. She wished she had company, someone to talk to and sooth her worries, which she avoided thinking about. She shivered and sat up to stir the fire, but her arms and legs gave out, so she sat and stewed. Her magic was too weak for a Fireball spell to ignite the logs at this distance. The cloak lay over the end of the bed, warm, familiar, inviting her to take hold.

"I'm just doing this to keep warm," she grumbled at it.

She drew Xelloss' heavy cloak over the top covers and lay down, snuggling into ball on her side. She could smell him on the cloth, although she never thought he even had a smell. It was comforting, a manly scent, although she would never have acknowledged that anything of his could make her feel good. She needed his company, but this part of him would have to do. "I hate you."

**End, Chapter One: Attracting a Demon's Attention**


	2. Holding a Demon’s Attention

**Left in a Demon's Care -- Part 2 --

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Holding a Demon's Attention

* * *

**

While Lina ate her supper and talked to Xelloss' cloak, Xelloss transported hundreds of miles away, locating Lina's comrades of the past. Gourry was the easiest to find and convince, especially since Xelloss did not hide his concern for Lina's welfare, or his genuine need for the man's help.

"So, what's she doing alone?"

"She's not alone, exactly," Xelloss said. "I'm with her, or was until just moments ago."

"Lina's hurt?"

"Not hurt so much as pregnant," Xelloss repeated, growing increasingly frustrated having to explain the problem over and over.

"Lina? Pregnant? How did that happen?"

"Oh, Gourry-dear," Sylphiel sighed. "I understand Lina's in a spot, Mr. Xelloss, but what can Gourry do to help? I'm a healer, and who she needs, but as you can see, I can't travel."

"Ah, yes," Xelloss said, smiling. She was larger than Lina. "When is your happy event?"

Gourry looked as if he was about to ask "what event?" when Sylphiel answered, "Yes, we're expecting a baby..."

"Real soon!" Gourry said, grinning, proud of his achievement, apparently.

"Well, not that soon," Sylphiel demurred, blushing. "February. Only four more months, though, so, you see, I can't go."

"You see, Lina has lost her magic and requires constant supervision. I can't be there every minute, plus, I think Lina will need a familiar face or two when the time comes," Xelloss explained. "If you let him come, I'll promise to have Gourry back in time for your delivery."

"Lina without her magic?" Gourry asked. "I don't know-"

"Yes, Gourry-dear, just like me. Well, Mr. Xelloss, if you promise-"

"Yes! Cross my heart!" Xelloss said, pushing Gourry out the door of his house.

"Lina said you didn't have a heart," Gourry said matter-of-factly.

"Did she? Well, how could I live without one?"

"Yeah, that would be a problem."

Xelloss didn't let him mull the dilemma over. "Now, I need _you_ to talk to Filia."

"Why me?"

"Because she won't see me," Xelloss explained. "While you're distracting her, I'll have a chance to speak to Valgaav alone."

While Gourry hemmed and hawed at the front door, Xelloss transported into the house where he found Valgaav bouncing a ball off the wall while lying on his back on his bed. The young dragon had flourished under Filia's care and was now a lanky teenager sporting a bored, put-upon expression. "Why should I?"

"Because..." Xelloss combed his thready mind for a convincing argument, "You can prove you're not a momma's boy once and for all. Think of this as a quest, an adventure into the unknown."

"Sounds like a lot of effort."

Xelloss found he wanted nothing more than to smack the petulance out of the dragon, but he didn't. Demon kind was better than that. "Yyyyyeah, but you'll be traveling with men, on a man's errand to protect a woman."

"A woman?"

"Lots of them," Xelloss lied, but if it was Valgaav's carrot, he'd dangle away.

"I ain't gotta sword or nothin'." No, but he had a glint in his eye now which encouraged Xelloss to promote his cause with abandon.

"No problem. I have plenty. You can take your pick. Just grab your coat and let's start by sneaking out the window."

"Mom won't like that..."

"Which is a part of growing up... and letting go. It's time to spread your wings..."

"How'dya know I had wings?" Valgaav asked suspiciously.

Valgaav dragged his feet until he found he couldn't keep up with Gourry's long stride. "How much further is it?"

"Zelgadiss said he'd meet us at the last bar in town, which is up ahead." Gourry had the patience of a mountain and the brain power of one as well.

"I'm not old enough..." Val began.

"Sure you are," Xelloss assured him. "You look to be nearly my age."

"I thought you were really old, like a hundred or something," Gourry said.

Valgaav looked at him as if he were a moron. "No way!"

"_Yes_ way," said Xelloss. "I'm actually over a thousand. You once knew and understood what that meant." He opened his eyes and gave Valgaav a deadly glare, revealing a portion of his hidden power of persuasion. "It means I'm very, very evil."

Valgaav shivered, shaking off some of his sulleness.

"Look, there's Zel coming this way," Gourry said.

The slender, hooded swordsman halted just off the street in front of the bar and waited for Xelloss and the others to meet him. Zelgadiss had found a cure for the curse inflicted upon him by his relative, Rezo the Red Priest. Although he no longer looked freakish, old habits died hard. He continued to shroud himself in concealing outfits, like hooded cloaks.

"What's the damned problem?" he insisted the moment Xelloss was near enough to hear him.

"Lina needs your help."

"Like a hole in the head," Zel snapped.

"She's pregnant and can't do magic, just like Sylphie," Gourry said.

Zelgadiss blinked, but showed no other emotion. "So? What's the issue? Bring her to the palace at once, and Amelia will get healers aplenty to take care of her."

"That isn't possible," Xelloss said. "She's miles away. If I'm lucky, I'll get her as far as Burnish City."

"Don'tcha mean if_ she's_ lucky?" Valgaav muttered.

"What?!" Zel exploded. "What is she doing in that hole this time of year?! She should be home taking care of herself not out on some perilous adventure halfway around the kingdom--"

"Well, she's not actually there yet, but--" I tried to explain.

"And Val's right. You said "if YOU were lucky." What kind of a mess have you trapped her into this time? Promises of gold if she just follows you to...to... to what kind of dangerous, evil trickery of yours is she into _this_ time?"

"I didn't promise gold," Xelloss said petulantly.

Zelgadiss grabbed him by the arms and shook Xelloss hard. "What kind of trouble is she in, damn you anyway?"

"The point is," Xelloss said, shoving Zel off. "She needs protection, which I can't provide at all times. She needs-" he swallowed, hating to admit what was true, "Friends, human company, when she has her baby."

"Her baby? Isn't it yours too?" Valgaav asked after working out the math all by himself.

"Well, yes," Xelloss lied again; although in his mind it was just about his, if you twisted the facts around and about.

"How is that even_ possible_? No! Don't tell me! Gods, Xelloss, if you've put her in any sort of danger we can't get her out of so help me," Zelgadiss murmured. "Okay, let's regroup back at the palace where I can let Amelia know where I'm going and we can get supplied. In the meantime, Xelloss, I want to know everything."

Xelloss smiled and ducked his head. "Well, you know that--" he pulled a map from his travel bag and smacked Zelgadiss over the head with it before disappearing with these departing words, "It's a secret!"

The three men headed back toward the Palace of Seyruun, Zelgadiss grumbling under his breath all the way, while attempting to unfurl and read the map, Gourry whistling an off-key tune, and Valgaav thinking about the new sword dangling at his hip.

Valgaav whispered to Gourry, "Zel sure gets himself all worked up about stuff, doesn't he?"

"Yep, he's always been an emotional sort of guy. Now, me, I just take things as they come. See the big picture."

"Oh, yeah? So, what's the big picture this time?" Val asked with undisguised curiosity.

Gourry touched the hilt of his sword. "I get to use this again."

Valgaav returned his smile with a lop-sided one of his own. "Yeah, pretty cool."

(o)

With that duty completed, Xelloss returned, as promised, to the inn, to the room, where he found his Lina sleeping peacefully. He added a log to the dying embers and with a snap, triggered flames to dance in the fireplace as if alive. He leaned over and saw her hands gripping the edge of his cloak, pressing her cheek to the ruby gems of the clasp. "Oh, Lina," he whispered, smiling. "You don't really hate me, do you?"

She drew a deep breath and turned, but didn't waken. "I didn't think so," he said. "And I promise to watch over you forever." Thinking that sounded too sappy, he added, "Like it or not," and hitched himself onto the windowsill to monitor and wait.

When they were told that it would be several days until the horse could carry Lina again and the worst of the storm damage would be repaired, Xelloss was set against waiting. "We'll get another horse."

"But that doesn't solve the other problem," Lina said.

"She's right," the inn keeper told them. "The roads will be muddy trenches and main bridge is washed out. Be at least another day to fix it." The man smiled, and Xelloss' watchful glare intensified as the inn keeper struggled not to stare too long at Lina's toga-wrapped figure. He added, "I'll give you a special rate on the room for the extra night."

"You bet you will," Lina said, insisting to talk him down to half price for all her trouble. "Let's go eat, in the room."

Xelloss ordered two 'specials' delivered promptly and followed Lina back up the stairs. She was well rested and itching to get going.

"First off, I need clothes," she said. "Look at what I've drawn here. I'd get them myself, but, well," she glanced at the moldering pile of torn clothes, leaving him to fill in the reason."

Xelloss leaned over the table and watched Lina sketch a tunic and pants with a hunk of charcoal on a napkin. "I'll need some measurements."

"No you won't, just get mediums and I'll cut them off it they're too long. The belt will cinch it in enough. Oh, and a cape and new gloves and socks ... underwear."

His face scrunched up. "All that? Me?"

Her answering frown was enough. "Fine, I'll do it. Am I free to choose any colors I like?"

"Have a party," she grumbled. "You're the one who'll have to look at me."

"Nothing too garish then," he concluded.

"I like bright! I don't want to look like a scullery maid!" she shouted after his receding back.

"Oh, I got you this to pass the time," he said, handing her a thick book he had pinched from Zelgadiss' bag.

"How long ago was that?" she asked, but she took it just the same. "_Ancient Dragon Language Translations. _Hey, this is great. I've never known anything like this ever existed? Where did you get this? Has this something to do with where we're going?"

But Xelloss only smiled and shrugged, saying, "That's a secret," and vanished.

While Lina settled into the big armchair by the fire to read, Xelloss strolled the marketplace looking for clothiers. One shop looked promising, having signs regaling their travel gear.

"I need clothes for a girl about so high," Xelloss began.

"Hmm, we deal mostly with men here. Try across the way for women's frocks.

"Not frocks." Xelloss offered the napkin sketch to the proprietor. "Like this. And adjustable around the middle."

The shopkeeper rummaged through his assortment of tunics and pants with drawstring waists, locating a few choices in the 'boys' category. "This is it for one so small."

Xelloss picked out the softest fabrics in green-tones, two tops and two bottoms. "Also a heavy cloak."

He found nothing appropriate, but was given a lead as to where to look next. He paid and carried his parcel out. "That wasn't so bad," he thought, knowing the ladies underwear shop would be far more difficult.

He was the only man in the shop-- that he noticed immediately. Two salesgirls stared at him and giggled, but an older woman, whom he judged to be their mother and the owner, approached him. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Ah, yes. I need, well my...ah...wife needs a few things. She can't come in. She's... ill."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'll do everything possible to help. Where should we start?"

"Underwear and socks. She's pregnant, about six months."

"Let's begin with maternity wear, then," the lady said and directed him to the far corner of the store, far away from the giggling girls, who were now ogling the stranger. "Do you know her size?"

Xelloss shook his head, his dark hair shimmering in the glow of the gas lights. Behind him, he heard a girlish sigh. "She is this tall and very small around, otherwise."

"Petite thing. Cold weather's coming; does she need outdoor wear or party wear?"

Xelloss smiled, thankful the woman knew what questions to ask. "Definitely outdoor. We're traveling."

"I hope you have a warm carriage." The woman opened boxes and rustled tissue paper in her search for the correct size.

"She's riding a horse."

"Oh, for Cepheid's sake! Not for much longer, I hope!" The woman's concern was evident in her tone of voice.

"Why's that?"

She spoke to him on length about the dangers to the baby which would come about from bumping. Pleased to have found such a polite and avid listener, the woman continued to pile up purchases with advice from diet and exercise to delivery to care for the baby after the birth.

"Don't let her overeat, and no garlic. Terrible for the indigestion and later when it gets into the baby's milk, oh Lordy!"

"Milk?" He couldn't imagine Lina putting garlic in milk and especially sharing the strange refreshment with another person, even her own offspring.

"Why, of course she must breastfeed. You insist that your wife breastfeed the baby for a year at least."

Xelloss paled, imagining himself looming over Lina telling her to feed a baby her breast. No, he would not do that. Ever. He didn't think it was a popular notion either, since none of the women he had seen appeared mutilated in that manner.

"... I always craved oranges. Oranges from the south, such an expense, but my Edmond never no-said me. He did want me to rest, though. I was a girl then, didn't have the shop here and could rest all I needed. Well, I had to get off my feet, water collects, you know, and so must your wife, poor thing."

"She hasn't complained..."

"Oh, she will!" The woman declared it like prophesy. "Ankles can swell up like fat baby piglets. And her back will get sore. Hot compresses and a nice massage will help."

"A massage?" Xelloss parroted, wondering how long it would take Lina to singe him with a fireball if he tried a thing like that, then remembering that she couldn't use magic, decided that he might give it a try.

"Like this. You must use the correct technique. Let me see your hands, not the gloves."

Xelloss extended his arms and within seconds his gloves were off and the woman was studying his hands. "Not a working man's hands, naturally. You must be a nobleman?"

"Yes, well," he murmured, snatching back his gloves and covering his hands again. "I dabble in this and that. Have I got all I need now?"

"All? Heaven's no! You'll need this liniment to avoid stretch marks and...," the lady continued, lining up the bottles and powders she kept hidden away beneath the counter.

Xelloss never knew anything could be so complex. There were so many things that could go wrong! He assured the woman that his wife would have the best care and be surrounded by family and friends, and thanked her for all the information. He bought more delicate wool camisoles, bloomers, silk 'drawers', and socks than he had planned for, but he was assured that the selection would take him to the very last day and beyond.

As the door closed behind him, the tiny bell at the top chiming in his ear, he adjusted the additional packages to better balance them in his arms, and considered where to go next. His mind was reeling from the onslaught of information. He could buy thousands of items the woman thought they couldn't do without, or none. He decided to stay the course and purchase the cloak, which he knew was essential, and then let Lina decide.

The outerwear store was on the next street, so with his mind made up, Xelloss embarked on his last shopping task for the day.

"Hello," he said, greeting the young salesman he judged to be about Lina's age. "I need a good quality cloak. One that will hold up to hard use and for a small woman and... Oh, yes..."

There were two about the right size, but one was black with a red lining. He knew Lina would choose that one over the gray.

"There's an optional fur lining that fits it," the salesman said. "These buttons hold it in place like this." He inserted the red fox lining and held it up for Xelloss to admire. "It's pricey, but if she's going to be outside in the snow..."

"Which is possible," Xelloss said. "How much more?" He would have to dip into his funds to cover the extra cost, but a frozen Lina was a dead Lina. And besides, he wasn't getting her any carriage; they would be lucky to get a horse over the mountains before winter. They bartered a few minutes, the salesman tossing in a matching fur-trimmed pair of gloves to seal the deal at last.

Satisfied with his purchases, Xelloss wended his way back to the inn. He hoped Lina would be pleased and not make him take anything back.

"Oh!" Lina gasped at the sight of the bundles. "Are those all for me?"

"Naturally. Here, start at the top with these." He handed her the various underwear parcels.

"Underwear, yeah, but so many?" Lina said, folding back the crisp tissue to reveal the dainty under things.

"I was told the different sizes would see you through and keep you warm."

"I'll say," she murmured, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Oh, Xelloss," her voice filled with awe. "These are so fine. I've never worn anything as nice as these. You shouldn't have spent so much!"

Xelloss sat forward on the chair. "I have to return them?"

"Not on your life!" she said sharply, grabbing the delicate things and clinging to them.

He chuckled softly and picked up the next package. "Well, these are tougher, I guarantee."

Still, the fabrics Lina was used to wearing were far coarser than those Xelloss had chosen. She caressed each piece as she looked it over.

"I got you greens because it was either that or gray or blue. It seems that here women wear 'frocks', not pants and shirts as the men do."

"Yeah, I noticed that in the inn, but then I usually do stand out wherever I go. These are fine, Xelloss. Nothing in orange?"

He shook his head. "No, or yellow or red or..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. What's in that last big box?"

Xelloss grinned and pushed the box over to Lina with his foot. "Take a look!"

"Oh, my gods!" Lina cried out. She pulled the cloak tight around her shoulders and twirled. "It's just gorgeous!" She dove back into the box. "Gloves? Oh! What's this fur...?!"

"Removable lining for winter." He showed her how the buttons worked.

"Yeah, I get it. Lemme do that." She attached the fox lining and immediately wrapped herself inside. "Call me in the morning!"

"And miss your dinner?" he asked. His mood lightened significantly and he chuckled at her antics, so glad everything was acceptable.

Her head popped out. "I was kidding. Now, go so I can get dressed." Her command wasn't as harsh as it sounded; Xelloss could sense her excitement and eagerness to see how the new clothes fit.

"So, we're friends again? I'm forgiven my trespasses?" he asked at the door.

"Sure. I didn't know demons were so sensitive," she said, pushing to close the door.

"I'm certain, I'm the only one," Xelloss thought as the door closed behind him with a snick.

The next day they set about buying a few necessities so that when the sun dawned the following morning, Lina rode out with Xelloss at her side, ready to meet adventure head on. The afternoon passed without incident. They made excellent progress and found a dry, sheltered spot in an old, abandoned hunting cabin to spend the night.

That evening, after settling into camp, eating a small meal, Xelloss watched Lina nestle into a makeshift bed, preparing to read before sleeping. Xelloss was at a loss for something to occupy his time. He pulled a stool next to her cot, while she flipped through pages in the book he'd given her by the light of his glowing staff. His eyes roved over Lina. Her cheeks were ruddy from her rush of excitement and the frosty night air. She looked so alive, radiant. Xelloss couldn't help but reach out and touch her cheek.

"Eh?" she blurted out, surprised by his invasive fingers, dropping the book. "I lost my page!"

"Oh, ah..." he blushed, caught without an excuse.

"Did I spill something on my chin or something?"

"No, it's just that you are incredible," he murmured. He was very close and could hear Lina take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's just that... It's strange, you know?"

"What is?"

"The air around you; I notice it when you get close up. It seems sweeter. I guess I expected a fouler scent, something dismal and filled with despair, rank and nasty that you'd associate with demon-kind."

"You're saying demons smell?"

"I said I thought you'd reek, but you don't. You have a distinct, I can't describe it, but musky, forest scent, I guess. I don't know, maybe it's just your cloak."

He continued to study her, smiling.

"What's with the funny look?" she asked.

"You were so young when I first met you, a child really, and now here you are a grown up woman. Human's change so fast."

"Oh, yeah, I guess to someone like you that's right." Lina looked away.

"Do you think about him?"

"Who him?" Lina asked evasively.

"The father of the child you are carrying," Xelloss spelled it out.

"Ah, not much. On occasion, but it's not like I'm pining for him or anything."

"He must have meant something to you, at one time."

"Xelloss, is it just that you want to know his name? He's not a part of my life. He never will be again. It was just a...mistake."

"But you loved him once?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Okay, you've come this far so I guess I owe you some explanation," Lina said. She twisted around and sat up. "I left home a real innocent kid. I mean, I got the bad guys and murder and stuff like that, but all I knew about sex was that in order to get a baby a girl got 'poked' by a boy. My period had started and I figured that had something to do with the whole process, too, and it hurt, so I figured sex wouldn't be so great either. Plus I was just a kid, as you put it, when I met Gourry and he was like twenty, a grownup. And, yeah, I did have a crush on him for the longest time, but, well, I was really happy for him and Sylphiel, settling down an all."

"I didn't know," Xelloss said. "I never met Sylphiel." Again, he lied. He hadn't told Lina about his visits to her friends, soliciting their help.

"Yeah, I know. Meeting her was before you came on the scene and we never crossed paths since. Anyway, I got the house you found me in and settled there, using it as a stopover place while I continued adventuring. So, one day, I got a visit from an old friend I hadn't seen or heard from in years." Here, she stopped, blinked, and looked into the distance. "Naturally, he knew what to do and showed me, since I didn't mind his...appearance."

"Showed you what to do?" Xelloss repeated.

"Sex, you idiot!" Lina snapped.

Xelloss thought about what she had said. An old friend that looked odd– could that be that shaman chimera man? "Zelgadiss is the father of your baby?"

"Looks like it," she said, followed by a long sigh.

"And he doesn't know, does he?" Xelloss had found him staying at the Seyruun palace. He was eager to help out, but no more than Gourry, or that kid Valgaav. No, Zelgadiss had no idea what had resulted from his brief affair with Lina.

"No. It was just a-a fling, for both of us. He was down because Amelia had dropped him because he wasn't an eligible suitor, at the time, but of course he was just waiting for paperwork to happen."

"What kind of paperwork?"

"Oh, Amelia's father said he'd approve their getting married if Zel was landed gentry or titled or something, so Zel filed as Rezo's heir."

"So while he was waiting for Amelia and _paper work_," Xelloss said with disgust, "He used you to pass the time?"

Lina looked at him sharply. "Not exactly, Xelloss. Things weren't going too well; he was discouraged. The cure had fixed his looks but not his life, as he had expected it magically would. And he and Amelia had had a little spat, or something. He didn't expect to get the title to Rezo's lands and he took to traveling."

"He took to you, too," Xelloss pointed out. "He wasn't around when I found you sick."

"No, a messenger came one day." Lina stared off into the distance, pausing.

"He got the title and Amelia wanted him to return," Xelloss filled in.

Lina nodded and looked down at her hands. "We knew it wouldn't work between the two of us. We're too much alike, temperamental, and immature. I congratulated him and wished him well. Amelia and the court life will be good for him. Stable. They'll be happy. He was gone before I knew what had happened, and there was no reason to mess up his life by telling him."

"He won't hear it from me," Xelloss vowed. "It's his loss, though. I understand that there are two steps to manhood in the human world. First, to get the girl, and second to father children."

"Well, if he and Amelia never have any, I'll think about telling him. Um, thanks for listening," Lina said, yawning widely. "Now I gotta get me some sleep."

"Good night, Lina." Xelloss said, disappearing until she was asleep. Zelgadiss' treatment of Lina continued to concern Xelloss. He wouldn't have spread his seed so carelessly or left his precious offspring to grow up by chance. Xelloss shook his head, his smile bitter. He had never produced anything he could call his own, and never would. Still, Zelgadiss had agreed to accompany the dragon-boy and the swordsman and to attend Lina in her grand event—at least he felt that much responsibility toward her. Xelloss might not have to kill the bastard.

**End,** **Chapter Two: Holding a Demon's Attention **


	3. Twisting a Demon’s Character

**Left in a Demon's Care -- Part 2 --

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Twisting a Demon's Character

* * *

**

"Well, this one sure is different," Lina said as she and Xelloss traveled through another gaily festooned village at high festival.

"The towns people here like their decorations, don't they?" Xelloss commented. "I thought scarecrows belonged in gardens."

"These are special. Must be a contest, because each one has a name tag and number, like an entry. OH! Pie eating contest!"

Zel's treatment of Lina was still bothering Xelloss. He wondered if he wasn't the better man, well, not in the human being sense of the word, but as a man outside of humanity. Like a super-human, which he was, naturally, being a demon but--?"

"Xelloss! Get your head out of your ass and pay attention! I said I'm going over that way. Meet me later, okay?"

Lina slid down from her horse, where her perch had afforded her a clear view, and waddle-walked a path through the throng gathering at the long table. Xelloss sauntered after her, taking his time. What was the purpose in hurrying? He couldn't stop her once a quarry was sighted.

While watching Lina fill her gut through the corner of his eye, Xelloss restored his energy his own way, passing by a group where a fight had started, and around a bickering couple, and a crying child. The horse, unhappy in the company of a demon, tugged on his reins in an attempt to join up with a brace of draft horses pulling a shiny red and yellow wagon. On the wagon was painted a sign advertising an evening hay ride through the haunted pumpkin patch. _Haunted _could be fun.

"Lina will love that," Xelloss thought. He hailed the driver and bought a pair of tickets.

When he asked the driver to suggest a good place to leave the horse, he was encouraged to tie him to the wagon. "Horses like company. Oh, toss in your bags as well, unless you have a room already at the inn."

"I don't think so," Xelloss said, unsure what to do.

"You either do or you don't. Everything's full up– been full for a week. Harvest Festival, you see. You traveling alone?"

"No, my wife--" Xelloss waved over his shoulder.

"Well, being a priest and all, you can stay the night in my barn, if you want."

Xelloss thanked him and hefted his and Lina's bags over the side, casting a spell as his did so to alert him if their belongings were moved or touched. He hoped he had done the right thing. Lina would let him know.

In fact, after filling herself on pumpkin pie, Lina was happy to listen to Xelloss' suggestion. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"A hay ride. The sun's going down shortly and it gives us something to do until dinner."

Lina grinned. "I haven't done that since I was a kid. We got time to look around the rest of the fair until then, unless you think we can stay at an inn tonight," she added hopefully.

"The weather is good. We should save our money," Xelloss said. He didn't want to let on just how much of it he had squandered on Lina's finery. "Besides, I was told the rooms are all booked up, but we can camp in the wagon driver's barn."

Lina wrinkled up her nose but didn't disagree. "Erk!"

"What is it?"

"The baby...it's kicking. I feel it more now, that's all. I'm fine. Let's check out that dried meat stand. We haven't got anything like that yet. Oh, and there's a cheese vendor!"

_Baby. _A truly _living_ creature was growing inside of his Lina. It amazed and baffled Xelloss to imagine what that must feel like. Humans were a curious race, and when they did the unexpected, marvelous; at least, Lina was.

Xelloss climbed up onto the wagon, then turned and helped Lina scale the last steps. Their horse trotted alongside his new friends, sharing grunts. The only place to sit was a corner in the hay, with Lina on Xelloss' lap. Next to them was another couple, who appeared to be in their late twenties. They were the best dressed people he had seen in town and were gracefully lounging over more than their share of space. The gentleman moved to the side, accommodating Xelloss as he anchored Lina securely between his thighs.

"There's some space for you. I'm Gill and this is Maggie, my wife."

Xelloss nodded to the man and Lina handled introductions.

"I'm Lina and this is Xelloss."

Maggie smiled at Lina. "It this your first?"

"Wagon ride? Hell, no! I grew up with vineyards and... Oh, you mean the baby, don'tcha? Yeah, my first."

"When's it due?"

Lina thought a moment. "Pretty soon. Three months tops."

"And you're not home in bed?"

"Home? I'm miles from home. I got miles more to go too, right Xelloss?"

Xelloss had been attempting to follow the other man's conversation and listen to Lina at the same time. Lina looked to be having a good time. She was looking up at him expectantly. He brushed aside a cloud of her henna red hair, revealing a porcelain cheek flushed with excitement. She was beautiful. His chest tightened. Gill, the man had called himself. His face was rather flat and fish-like. Well, he didn't like the way the man's eyes raked over Lina when he thought Xelloss wasn't looking. Demons were very protective of their property, since they had so little that they could call _theirs_ exclusively, or so Xelloss rationalized his behavior. At the same time, Xelloss wanted to get Lina off the topic of their destination, so he whipped up a distraction to put an end to both problems.

"You seem tense,_ dearest_." He said it and instantly knew why he rarely called her anything but Lina: it was too intimate and he felt himself squirm. "How does this feel?" He rubbed her shoulders, kneading her muscles with his thumbs and fingers. Such was his strength that he could massage her through the dense fabric of her cloak.

Her sharp intake of air, and no retort, was good enough for him. He was already taken to be her husband, so a little personal contact would be expected. Since Lina leaned into him slightly, he assumed he wasn't overstepping her personal boundaries even if he was stretching his to the maximum.

"Hmmm, you are so lucky," whispered the young woman to Lina, "to have such a handsome husband who cares for you so much."

"Eh?" Lina replied.

"He only has eyes for you," Maggie continued, a touch of envy in her tone. "And he dresses you splendidly." She cleared her throat and said more loudly. "Your child will be beautiful, I predict."

"As long as the baby takes after his mother," Xelloss said. He had meant that, too. "There, better now?" he asked Lina while gently pulling her closer to his chest.

"Uh, yeah," she said her voice quiet. He suspected that she was tired.

As far as the ride went, the frightening parts were a disappointment to Lina. "Too tame," she said as they waited their turn to disembark.

"Oh, I thought that horrible looking monster jumping out from behind the hay bales was chilling!" squealed the Maggie, whom Lina had been speaking with most of the trip.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Lina chuckled shaking her head. "I got friends scarier that that!"

Xelloss could see Lina was bored stiff and not as entertained by the attractions as he had hoped. If you wanted things done right, you had to do it yourself, he mused. Xelloss' mouth moved imperceptivity and trouble stirred.

Underlings were to Xelloss like mute lizards were to dragons or pesky bees to humans- necessary evils. Low-level demons were minions he used and for which he was responsible, but at the same time he disliked them because of that obligation. Xelloss currently controlled a fleet of subordinates. He commanded half a dozen to appear suddenly and close, but not too close, to the area surrounding his aura's signature. It's a game, he instructed them. Get too near and I'll destroy you; too far and I'll ignore you. Frighten the humans to within an inch of their lives and I'll reward you.

"Look!" screamed a kid in the back of the wagon. "Something's following us!"

Screams and laughter of other children and adults followed.

"I don't see anything," Lina yawned. Then she did.

An awful looking monster with a gaping maw soared past, daringly close by, revealing its nine-inch, needle-sharp fangs. It let loose an unnerving, high-pitched screech and disappeared into a haystack.

"OOooh!"

Maggie was white-faced and gripped her cloak tightly around her shoulders. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," Gill assured her. "Damned good special effects, I must say."

Xelloss could tell that the words sounded hollow. The man was terrified. _Good._ When a haystack burst into flames, unnatural, green and violet ones, releasing a horde of skeletonized bats, Xelloss had the whole wagon-load of humans screaming. He imagined how he might retell his story: "We screamed in terror and clung to each another for support. For five long minutes, there appeared to be no difference between me and them." No, on reflection, he wouldn't tell it that way at all.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The wagon rocked as folks clawed and scrambled away from a hideous, drooling creature flittering overhead. Too close. Xelloss smacked it with his priest staff a fraction too carelessly, launching the wailing thing over the heads of the horses. Damn. Xelloss directed his next thought at his spinning, servant, "**Avoid alarming the horses!"** The underling shut up and turned into a biscuit, or what might pass for one.

Salez snorted, as if to tell the other horses: "Pay the little turd no mind. The only creature you need concern yourself with is the nasty big one in the back of the wagon." With a heavy hoof, Salez kicked the creature/biscuit/turd to the ground, and the wagon rolled over it with a sickening (to Xelloss' sensitivities alone) crunch.

"Stop peacocking around," Lina whispered back at him.

"She noticed!" he thought, smiling. Others noticed too, but reacted differently. He felt admiration, great, gooey, globs of it aimed in his direction.

"The priest saved us with his holy magic!"

_Oh, for the love of..._ Xelloss shook his head, a blush spreading upward. He ordered his servants to flee for their lives as he instantly he saved his own mind with a healing flash of evil intent. The warning came too late for the slower-witted ones. They had already evaporated into their astral tombs, rewarded with a quick demise.

"Our savior!"

_Oh, my... _Xelloss basked briefly in the soothing balm created by the hasty deaths of his minions. "It was nothing, really."

"Oh, he means that," Lina piped in. "Absolutely nothing at all."

Not that her assurance held water with this wagon full of idolaters. He was masquerading as a priest, after all. They had seen him in action; beheld the marvel with their own humble eyes. He had achieved sainthood in the judgment of his public. When Xelloss caught Maggie's worshipful expression gazing at him, freezing her feature into a kind of rapture rictus, he recoiled deeper into the hay.

Lina pressed into his thighs and grinned, and his heart changed course from sinking in shame to soaring for joy. He was wrapped in the warm glow of enormous pride, staring down into Lina's brilliantly hued eyes, shining with excitement, and something else- interest in his virility, real or imagined.

Suddenly he was aware that Lina saw him as a sexual being. This was funny because he was certain he wasn't, having no mother or father. He was created when his mistress ripped off a large portion of energy from her own person and suffused it with identity and dark purpose. And if that wasn't asexual, he didn't know what was.

Xelloss bounced back to reality when the sound of a man's voice vibrated his skull. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Gill asked Xelloss.

"Lina?" Xelloss deferred the question to her, naturally.

"Yeah, sounds good. Grab our stuff," she told Xelloss, tagging on _sotto_ _voce,_ "Showoff."

"Well, if nothing else I have flair!" Xelloss thought, pleased with how everything fell into place.

"Where's the best place to eat?" Lina asked.

Instead of hunting down the improbable, as un-crowded restaurant, Gill and Maggie Bales insisted that they stay at their home and eat there, not that Lina needed convincing. Saving a buck or two was quite all right in her book. As they approached an ornately embellished carriage, Gill instructed the liveried footman. "Take their belongings and horse to be brought around."

The carriage ride lasted fifteen minutes to the gate of the Bales' estate. It was nearly another ten to the front door. The drive swept up to the massive stone building with its tall pillars. In the darkness the overhang they supported looked like frowning eyebrows.

"This place is big, huh?" Lina asked as a footman offered her a hand out.

"This manor house is the largest in the village. When father died, I inherited the estate and my younger brother got the inn, the finest in town," Gill explained on the way.

Xelloss could feel Lina's awe at the opulent furnishings and vast rooms, but she curbed her enthusiasm to look around, hiding it beneath her usual veneer of bravado. Over the delicious, although not over-large, dinner, Lina regaled her audience with stories of her past exploits. This either stunned or impressed her listeners, and in this case it did both.

"You were the one who blasted out half of Seyruun?" Gill said, his eyes gleaming. "I'm impressed. Such raw power packed into such a delicate-looking body."

"I said I was, didn't I?" Lina said. She was diving to the dessert now.

While in the company of Lina, Xelloss found that Gill's awed expression was a common response, although more often than not it was more slack-jawed shock than envious admiration. "That's right: fear the large, endear the small," Xelloss chirped. "You see, when a small, unassuming object exceeds our expectations, we are not only surprised but pleased. 'That little thing did that?' we say. In this case, the object is a young woman, but the rule's the same."

Maggie was distressed. It was bordering on rudeness when she asked, "Aren't you afraid of appearing, um, un-ladylike?"

"Better to be the one in control than the one being controlled," Lina said, closing the subject. "This dessert's great. What did you call it again?"

"Soufflé Grand Marnier," Gill replied. "It's based on whipped eggs, I believe."

"Really?" Lina said, stuffing more into her mouth. "Can't tell. I'll have another helping."

After exhausting the limits of the cook and of her hosts, Lina and Xelloss were shown upstairs to their room. As promised, their bags had been delivered and were resting on a dresser. A fire crackled in the private fireplace, filling the room with its rich glowing light and warmth. A very large bed occupied the central portion of the room. Lina collapsed across the red satin comforter.

"Soft."

"Down-filled, I assume," Xelloss said, running his hand over the lofty edges. "You'll be comfortable here tonight then?"

"After that dinner? Yeah, I'll sleep like a log. One that can't roll over any more."

"I'm sorry. Is it that uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Like trying to sleep on a watermelon, yes."

He considered his options and decided there was nothing he could do to alleviate her problem. "Well, since you don't appear to need me, I'll go check on the horse."

"You'll be back?"

"Yes," he said softly. He left the room, closing the door, and retraced his path downstairs and out to the front door. There, a butler directed him to the stable, where Xelloss found their horse well provided for. He didn't stay long. His appearance disturbed the other animals, although old Salez, as Lina had named her, only snorted at him in recognition, seemingly inured to the company of the demon when in the reassuring company of like-minded stall mates.

When Xelloss reentered the manor house, he instantly detected another body close by, a human. He could distinguish the woman's features despite her hiding in the shadows.

"Hello? That _is_ you, Maggie, correct? Is something the matter? Did I startle you?" He knew he hadn't; he could detect her rapid heartbeat, but no fear in her. He asked out of habit to put her at ease. Human's who were relaxed were more easily tricked, or was it just that it was more fun to jolt them out of their complacency?

"No, it was just," she crept nearer. He could see her clearly in the candle light. "I simply can't resist you!"

_Oh, my._ He was suddenly locked in her embrace; her escalating passions, combined with the scent of her expensive perfume, cracked his defenses and clouded his senses, but only momentarily.

"You are so strong and yet, I can tell you would be gentle-- with me," she purred in his ear before nipping at his lobe.

His judgment remained unimpaired. "Oh, I think you must have me confused with some other man," he said in his defense. He felt more than saw a figure on the top landing, watching them, then pull away. Xelloss slipped to the side, and pried the woman's hands way. She was still clutching his cloak as he backed off.

"She can't give you what you need, not with her belly so large." Her dress was unbuttoned and revealed ample breasts heaving in half-view. "But I can."

"Possibly," Xelloss agreed. In a few moments' time her dismay, resulting from his refusal of her offer, would restore his energy, which he did need. "But not tonight."

He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top with just enough time to feel Maggie's rush of disappointment and resentment, but out of range of her hands. He was about to open the door to Lina's room, when he heard her voice—and that of a man, Gill. He stamped down his anger, checking the desire to kick the door down, barely; instead, he collected his wits and turned the knob in a carefree manner.

"Not interested! Now get out before," Lina said from the bed. Turning at the sound of the door opening, she caught Xelloss' eye the moment he stepped in. "Hey, Xelloss!"

"Lina," he replied, calmly, his smile compressed into the thin line of his mouth. "My, my..."

"It's not what you think," Gill said in a rush of words. He was sweating. "I only wished to see if there was anything she needed."

"Funny," Xelloss said, although his face didn't reflect that emotion. "But I just ran into your wife who was concerned about mine. This situation reminds me of a little joke. Would you like to hear it?" Evil intent oozed from his aura in a menacing, though invisible, manner.

"Ah, well, I think I'll just be going," Gill muttered as he edged nearer the door all the while keeping a stuffed chair between himself and Xelloss.

Xelloss went on, enjoying this part of the game. "You see, swords don't kill people..." He watched the man measure the distance to the door, waiting for him to register the crucial pause prior to delivery of the punch line.

"Oh, is that so?" Gill muttered.

"Husbands that come home early do!" Xelloss nearly growled.

The blood left Gill's face and he swallowed hard. His terror fed Xelloss' spirit so that Lina could feel the energy from where she was sitting. The ghost of a smile touched her mouth.

"Oh, well, heh, yes, that's a good one. I'll remember that one."

"You do that," Xelloss said.

"Er, ah... good night, then," Gill stammered, and then dashed for the open door.

Xelloss could have, nearly did, but didn't, trip him as he passed by. He closed the door and sealed it with a spell that sizzled as the lock melted. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks again. Man, you have great timing. That oaf wanted some action, I could tell. Imagine that! With me as big as a house!"

"Oh, no you aren't that big, Lina. More of a horse than a house," Xelloss snickered. "What is it?" He could tell when she was uneasy about something. He was so attuned with Lina's feelings he felt like she was as much a part of him as his cloak.

"Ah, um..." she said, embarrassed all of the sudden. "I'm kinda cold in this big bed. I was wondering if you might, you know...?"

"Hold you?" Xelloss asked, amazed that she would ask at all, as much as ask that of him.

"Yeah."

"Okay." His cloak, gloves, and shoes disappeared, joining his staff and few other personal belongings in his room on Wolfpack Island. "Is this all right?" he asked as he slid beneath the covers.

"Curl around me so I can warm up. Yeah, close. Oh!"

He was about to wrap an arm around her, but pulled back at her cry.

"Er, that was the baby. Wanna feel it kick?"

"Him. The baby's a boy, and, yes, I would."

"A boy?" she asked as she positioned his hand over the spot she'd last felt a sharp kick. "You sure about that?"

"I'm sure. He has a male aura. Was that it?"

"Uh, huh. A boy, well, that wipes out all the girl names I was thinking up."

Xelloss found a comfortable position and lay still, letting Lina snuggle in close. He had never, ever felt anything or done anything like this before. Holding Lina was unbelievably thrilling!

"Your arm's shaking. You okay with this or are my good vibes getting you down?" she asked.

He relaxed instantly. He had been giddy with excitement. "Oh, I'm fine. I shouldn't be, but I am."

"I'm just super special," Lina concluded.

He chuckled softly, "Yes, you are."

They lay awake, silent.

"Xelloss?"

"Um?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Me? Many things." _Most of which I won't go into._

"Tell me about one."

"One? Okay. I was wondering if it was possible that I could be a better man than the chimera."

"That's stupid. You're terrific. You just aren't human, that's all."

"That's true." His voice sounded a little sad. He hoped Lina wouldn't notice.

Before long, Lina was asleep and the month of November passed into December.

Xelloss was aware of the position of his body and her presence. Before he had met Lina Inverse, there had been just him, usually, irised in a void, wrapped in the low hum of existence. Now his life had advanced into this quiet, aesthetic stillness shared with another living being. Utter motionlessness on his part, while she breathed, digested, and grew another living being inside as she slept.

He had nothing to offer this human girl. He could not see a future where he could play a central, starring role in her life. Even to be here, now, while on assignment required a complicated alignment of permitting circumstances, starting with pretty much sensory deprivation to control the emotions developing inside his head. If only he could sleep and dream. Until then, he would have to slowly and incrementally release the restrictions imposed by his demon nature. What had been for a thousand years a life without social interaction-- not important, meaningful ones—had altered completely this day, and he let what he could only describe as _joy_ roll over him in a silent wave. Sometimes he just resigned himself to disaster.

**End, Chapter Three: Twisting a Demon's Character**


	4. Adjusting a Demon’s Nature

**Left in a Demon's Care – Part 2

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Adjusting a Demon's Nature

* * *

**

**Winter**

Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Valgaav were a few weeks out of Seyruun and making good progress toward the destination of Xelloss' choosing. The festivals that Lina had enjoyed had passed with the fine weather. The unlikely trio was accosted by rain and as they climbed higher and further north, hail, sleet and, finally, snow.

"How much further?" Valgaav whined.

"We have to make at least ten miles a day or more," Zelgadiss said.

"We've gone twenty, for sure," Val insisted.

"No, we haven't," Zel said in his clipped fashion as his irritation mounted.

"Well, I ain't going no further." Valgaav halted where he stood in the middle of nowhere.

"You'll freeze."

"What do you care? I'm freezing anyway."

"No you're not. You're just tired, hungry, and unused to it."

"Fuck you," Val grumbled.

Zelgadiss spun on a heel and stalked off, leaving Val to stew.

(o)

The small villages and towns spread apart with forests and wild lands in-between. Gone were the cheerful festivals and land of plenty. Gone also were any lingering vestiges of Lina's upbeat attitude. Xelloss was hard-pressed to recall why it was that he considered her special at times—ever! She was grouchy, quick to find fault, and full of grievances. Her back, her hips, her cramps, her inability to move as she had and do what she once did with ease, each topped the rotating list of complaints.

Next she would start blaming him for her situation! Had he even kissed her? He couldn't recall. One thing he wasn't—a sexual predator. It wasn't in his nature to pursue women, or men for that matter. Oh, perhaps an idle seduction now and then, when it forwarded his cause, but even then it wasn't his forte. Deception, intrigue, now those traits were where his interests lay. A touch of mystery... whimsy... Blink!

"Xelloss!" she cried out after he disappeared.

He reappeared a minute later with an announcement. "There is a town and it's not far, but it's off our path. You can see a healer there. I'll wait on the road just out of town."

"You're _leaving _me?"

Xelloss folded him arms over his chest, looking angrier than he knew, steeling himself from the onslaught of her shock and fury, but mostly her wounded feelings. He had disappointed her. "I'll take you to the edge of town. See the healer and I'll be waiting for you on the way out." He grabbed the reins and pulled the horse in line with his new direction. He closed off his mind to her jabbering and marched on with the deliberation of a demon with a mission.

(o)

"That boy's got a lotta 'quit' in him," Gourry said, keeping up with Zel's accelerated pace with his longer strides.

"No kidding. He needs to grow a tougher hide."

"Don't dragons have scales?"

Zel sighed. Gourry missed his point. "I meant that he needs to shut up and bear the obstacles in life with a better attitude."

"Reminds me of you, when you were his age," Gourry said.

Zel's shot him a hard look. "I was never that bad."

Gourry grinned. "I don't know, maybe so. You had Xelloss to snap at and then...yeah, you wouldn't have stopped dead in your tracks, you'dav just taken off on your own and saved us the whining part."

Zelgadiss groaned. "I was terrible, wasn't I?" Noticing Valgaav running to catch up, he slowed his pace.

Gourry shrugged. "We all were in our time, but we changed." He stopped and leaned over to adjust a boot strap, or, as Zelgadiss believed, to give Valgaav the opportunity to catch up. "We've made a few mistakes along the way. I'd hate to think mine haven't been forgiven."

Zelgadiss' eyes widened with understanding; although, this time, it was he who had missed Gourry's point. As far as Zel was concerned, he was absolved of wrong doing, and that was the important part. Amelia hadn't held his fling with Lina against him, although she didn't know its total extent; he hadn't told her that he and Lina had slept together. And, he'd left Lina on good terms. No harm done. Right. No harm done. Clear conscience. "Val _is_ young. I forget he's had to start all over, and even with that accelerated dragon growth, he's just a kid who's never suffered any hardships. Yeah, he might be only fourteen."

"He is?" Gourry turned as Valgaav huffed beside him. "Say, when's your birthday?

"I'll be sixteen in February. I was born in the year of the bear. When's yours?"

"April first!"

"No, the_ year!"_

Gourry looked puzzled and scratched his head. "Why, every year, I suppose."

The glazed-over expression on Valgaav's face was rich and Zelgadiss hid his smile. A conversation with Gourry could often _stultify his mind_, too. "Gourry's going to be thirty and I'm a couple years younger."

Valgaav squinted from beneath his shock of mint-green hair. "You don't look that old."

"I guess that's a complement," Zelgadiss said with a half-smile. "According to the map Xelloss' gave us, the next village is less than a mile up the road. I think it's time to eat and winterize our wardrobe."

Gourry looked baffled.

"Shop for clothes," Valgaav translated with a hint of a smile. "That's cool."

The wind picked up, ruffling the mint hair, blowing wisps of his own dark hair into his eyes, and sending a warning chill past Zel's insubstantial cloak. "I forgot how much my body has changed. I feel the cold now," Zel clarified. Looking over Val's trim, human form, he added, "You can use a heavy coat and lined boots. And don't worry; it's on me, er...Amelia."

He was rewarded with a broad smile and a cooperative attitude.

(o)

"I have definitely spent too much time in the company of humans. Definitely!" Xelloss drifted a while longer on the astral plane. Restoring his spirit and re-centering his mind was paramount. "Imagine forming an attachment to one! It's unnatural and dangerous. I was losing my grip. What if I were to take total leave of my senses and start thinking like one!"

If only he could enter the ancient dragon shrine and collect the evidence himself, then he wouldn't need Lina Inverse, then he wouldn't need to keep up this charade of camaraderie with a needy human girl. But he did. He couldn't get past the wards, not even a demon as strong as him, maybe even _especially_ him, but a human with the right skills could. Lina could. _Lina._ Her name rested softly on his tongue and his spirit swelled.

"There's no time!" he wailed in his mind into the void that tracked endlessly in all directions.

He remained a few minutes longer, mulling over his significance and place in the world, before he guessed it was time to check on Lina. He transported back to the physical plane, took up a place by the fence post where Salez was hitched, composed his mind and features, and waited.

His aura shimmered slightly when he saw her. There she was with tendrils of flaming red hair, which had escaped her hood, streaming out at the sides like blood. Xelloss felt Lina's mood change from fear and anger to relief and joy when she sighted him waiting for her. It was a jab to his conscience, such as it was—she was so dependent on him. It was in fact a very strange feeling, being valued by a human, appreciated. Lina had really been afraid that he might have skipped out on her and now she was indescribably happy to see him. He felt that, too. And it made him tingle inside knowing how important he had become to her.

Before this, he was important only to his master and then just as a tool, providing service at her command. Deep in his core of self identity, an inviting sensation stirred, kindling that spark of warmth he had had before, which grew, spreading outwards and upwards.

"Damn you for scaring me that way!" Lina shouted. "Why didn't you just _tell _me that the village was a powerful White Magic center and made you feel queasy or however it is you feel around the stuff? What's the matter? Didn't you think I'd understand? That I _care_ that you _aren't_ flawlessly powerful, able to resist anything? Gods, Xelloss, you are such a typical _man_ sometimes."

Even Lina's sharp cry couldn't shatter his new feeling; instead, the radiance splintered and expanded to the tips of his fingers, his toes, and his staff glowed faintly. His mind was giddy for an instant. The atmosphere surrounding them crackled with the intensity of their shared emotions.

"I am?" He raised his eyebrows unsure whether to thank her for the compliment or laugh at her insult. "And the place, for your information, didn't make me _queasy_, as you put it—not exactly. I just needed some time alone."

Lina didn't buy his excuse. "Uh, huh. Well, you got it, now it's time to move on."

"Okay. By the way, did you get some relief from your afflictions?"

"Some. You'll be happy to know they'll all be gone in a matter of weeks, er, week."

"Really? That's comforting news." He couldn't help smiling.

"Oh? Then you don't get it. The baby's due in a week, probably less, not two."

Xelloss froze, the warmth cut by the chilling turn of events. As he absorbed the information, his fist tightened on his staff. "I see. Well, we'd better travel as far as possible, as fast as possible, if we are to reach a town we can both tolerate—in time."

He pulled back into himself again, putting up a barrier to her emotional turmoil. He had a mission, a duty to perform, and he had wasted too much time. He had jeopardized it because he let Lina enjoy her travels. He had been soft and now failure was imminent if he couldn't get to the final destination in time. Now, he would have to push both Lina and the horse at a time they were both at their weakest. Damn the human frailties impeding his progress!

As if to test the demon's resolve and temper, the clouds lowered and the snow fell in earnest.

(o)

Zelgadiss was about to pass by the man, but Gourry refused to ignore the raggedy farmer standing by his horse with its bad leg. Valgaav stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched as Gourry approached the despondent looking pair.

"Need help?" Gourry asked.

"Don't think so. I don't know."

"Your horse okay?"

"No, I think it's got a sore leg," the man said. "This other chap said it was a broken leg and told me to shoot it."

Gourry straightened his shoulders and patted the horse's nose. "Why? Then you'd have a horse with broken leg_ and_ a gun shot wound."

The man's solemn face broke into a grin. He'd found someone who understood his dilemma. "That's what I said!"

"So, did he tell you what to do after that?"

"Yeah, he said: 'If it's not better in a week, shoot it again.' What do you make of that?"

Valgaav pounded his forehead with the palm of his hand and Zelgadiss drew a deep breath. "Maybe it's me," Valgaav groaned, "But are all humans this dense?"

"_I'm _human. No," Zelgadiss snapped, nailing the boy in place, a few pegs lower than the human race, with his azure glare.

"You are _now_," Valgaav muttered bravely, but ruined that effect when he backed swiftly out of Zel's reach.

Zelgadiss approached the animal, mumbling a few soothing words. The horse bowed his head to watch as the shaman bent over and lightly touched the afflicted leg. A golden glow pulsed from his fingertips and disappeared beneath the fur. "Don't snort at me! I'm healing you, you stupid beast."

"What's yer friend doing?"

Gourry smiled, beaming confidence. "Fixing your horse. He can heal with magic."

"I won't have to shoot him?"

Zelgadiss stood, turning to address the animal's dull-witted owner. "No, I'd advise against it unless you mean to kill it and thereby put it out of its misery."

The man blinked. "Well, I thank you most kindly, sir."

"Sir Greywords," Gourry supplied. "Rezo's heir!"

"Gourry..." Zel growled. Why now of all times would Gourry recall that?!

The man's eyes widened significantly, "Well, Cepheid save us, it _is_ the Red Priest, the Great Healer!"

No amount of reasoning could convince him otherwise, so the three men left him aghast and humbled in the road. "What made you say that?" Zelgadiss asked Gourry.

"You'll see!" Gourry said brightly, and strode onwards.

Rumors traveled fast and valued information even faster. By the time the threesome reached the next town it was midnight. A lone inn stood out with its lights aglow, but the child dashing out the door, greeting them with a lantern, was the biggest surprise of the day. "Come on this way. Dinner's holding for you." The child skipped back through the doors in a flutter of scarves and flapping oversized jacket sleeves. "They're here! The Great Healer's here!"

(o)

They had been traveling for hours without stopping, through the night and into the following day. The horse plowed through the deepening snow until it could move no further. "Follow me," the demon ordered the animal.

With a sweep of his staff, Xelloss cast a spell melting the snow from the path. As he continued ahead, the horse lurched forward, following, a step at a time. They met no other people on the road. The snow fell faster, so heavily that day turned into night. Xelloss drew them under the cover of trees, hoping the worst would pass and allowing the horse to rest. If the horse was lost, he'd have to carry Lina the rest of the way. He dismissed that thought. He couldn't dwell on the feel of Lina in his arms again, held close enough that he could feel her heart beating, reminding him of the vast gulf separating their two races. Or was it that the similarities out weighed the differences that bothered him so?

"We're not moving?" Lina said. Her voice was faint and not optimistic about the reason.

"You need to refuel your body or it stops generating heat," Xelloss said, bluntly. "There's no place to rest any better." He dug through one of the bags, hunting for a reasonable assortment of food items.

"How about something hot?" she asked. A smile flickered across her face, but with one look at Xelloss' humorless expression it faded.

A frown seemed engraved between his eyebrows. He was not benefiting from her suffering and had been expelling copious amount of energy to cut through the blizzard. He took a step, stabbed his staff into the ground and with a blinding flash the tip burst into flames. Like a torch, it blazed giving off a little heat. Melting snow sizzled as it fell past, some evaporating in the magical fire. The horse moved closer and drank at the water pooling at the base of the staff.

"Help me down," she said.

Xelloss wanted to avoid contact so he levitated her up and over to the ground, where she landed awkwardly. "Gee thanks." She would have started grousing, but he shoved a handful of jerky and a bag of mixed nuts and dried fruit in her face.

"Eat. We'll be going again in ten minutes."

"Lovely mood. What's your gripe? You'da thought you were the one carrying me all this time." She chewed thoughtfully a few minutes, waiting for a reply which never came. "Why don't you try teleporting me to wherever we're going to?"

His expression was nearly one of contempt. "You think I hadn't thought of that before?" He turned away, adding, "Human's don't travel well through the astral plane. You'd never survive. The baby wouldn't either."

"Oh. Well, that's that then."

He knew that if he lowered his barrier he would feel her hurt and scorn. He hated the way things were turning out. Lina would never trust him like a friend again if he continued to treat her with rudeness and insensitivity, but what choice had he? He couldn't fall under her spell again. He could devote himself to following his master's orders _and should_ without fear of tawdry emotions getting the better of him and driving his decisions off the track and onto more elusive side roads.

Xelloss straightened his shoulders and blasted through a wall of snow, which had slid across the road. Yes! He would complete his mission satisfactorily, as always, because of his superior demon resolve. How _did_ humans ever manage to balance their free-wheeling desires against their solemn duties and accomplish anything? The human race was hell-bent on destruction and, well, wasn't that a good thing for him?

(o)

"Okay," Zelgadiss said. "You are forgiven. Not that I like abusing the family name, but this time, and this time only, you understand, things worked out."

Gourry shrugged. They had a room with three beds waiting for them after they finished off the very hearty meal which had just been set before them—all out of respect for the grandson of their much beloved Red Priest Rezo. "News travels fast."

Most of the overnight clientele were in their respective rooms, they guessed, since the most of the dining tables were cleared. The bar was busy, probably the locales and a few travelers in heavy winter boots. Most of the outerwear had been cast off, hanging on hooks by the door. Zel, Gourry, and Valgaav kept theirs draped over empty chairs close at hand. People were drifting in, getting their drinks at the bar, and settling themselves in for a recap of the twenty-four or so hours since they'd last seen one another. The barkeep watched and listened to the ongoing conversations while polishing a glass.

They continued to eat in silence, Valgaav ravenously when they heard a racket over at the bar. Three fair-haired, young men and an older chap, whose thinning white hair stuck out at odd angles from under his hat, were causing a disturbance.

"Looks like the old man's had too much to drink," Zelgadiss noted as he sipped his tea.

The man stood on stocky legs, wavering slightly. His diction was a little slurred, but they could hear him distinctly as he leaned into the nearest young man with sandy hair.

"Your mother is a vicious, greedy woman!"

"Shut up and go sit down," the younger man said. He turned his attention back to his beer.

"Think they'll start a fight?" Valgaav asked.

Gourry shrugged. "Might. The barkeep isn't doing nothing to stop them, though."

"Don't hope for one. Brawls can turn ugly and I just want a peaceful evening," Zelgadiss said.

The old man pushed his gray-streaked hair over his ears and poked one of the other men with a gnarled finger. "I sleep with you mother whenever I want!"

Disgusted, the younger man turned his back away with a toss of his blonde curls. "Go bugger off!"

"Ooh, harsh," Valgaav growled. His attention was glued on what he hoped would turn into bloody fight.

Zelgadiss caught the glimmer in his eye. "I thought dragons were supposed to be pacifists."

Gourry jabbed in the air with his fork. "Look, he's going for the third guy."

"The bar man is smiling. What is it? Think he wants them to fight?" Zel wondered if a little 'demon' wasn't in every man.

The old man wobbled towards the third blonde fellow, but before he could open his mouth, all three young men turned around and yelled, "Dad, go home!"

Zelgadiss buried his smile in his mug while Gourry and Valgaav laughed aloud, but soon he too cracked a grin and chuckled. "Guess we were wrong about those guys."

"A conclusion is the place where you got tired of thinking, mom always said." Valgaav's eyes lowered to meet Zel's. "So, you _can_ smile. I thought you were depressed or angry at me all the time."

"Is that right?" Zelgadiss reached across the table and pulled Valgaav's black headband down covering his eyes. He was lightening fast, the act completed before the boy's arm flew up to stop him. "Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm. Your mother told me that."

"Hey!"

"The only substitute for good manners is fast reflexes," Gourry said.

"Your mom taught you that?" Valgaav asked as he yanked off the scarf entirely.

"No, Lina," Gourry said with a smile. "She was full of sayings like that."

Zelgadiss nodded. "She sure was."

"Think she's really okay? It's gotta be a tough time for her," Gourry said.

Zel shrugged. "She's tough. If she found a way to get..."

"Inseminated?" Val offered a clinical word choice.

"Yes, by that damned demon, when she has all the magic to stop it from happening, then it must be what she wants. Lina gets what she wants or resolves it on her own; don't forget that. You remember her telling Amelia: 'If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried'?"

"Yeah, she lived that one pretty much," Gourry said. He took a long draft of his beer. "Still, I dunno about this."

"I am. It's not like _my_ life," Zelgadiss said. "When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane and going the wrong way."

"Lina again?" Valgaav guessed.

"No,_ me_. It's just a fact of life. _Mine._" He looked down at his hands, flesh-colored and smooth-skinned. "Until recently, that is."

Valgaav nodded. "Yeah. Sounds familiar. I mean, for me for every action there is an equal and opposite criticism. I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe."

Zelgadiss laughed aloud while Gourry just smiled. Feeling that he was on a roll, and feeling the unusual effects of two pints of beer, Valgaav continued his rant. "I mean take romance crap. Why do people give each other flowers? To celebrate various important occasions, they're killing living creatures? Why restrict it to plants? 'Sweetheart,'" he said in a raised falsetto voice, "'let's make up. Have this deceased squirrel.'"

Gourry chuckled and sipped at his beer, and hailed the waiter for a refill. Zelgadiss was laughing so hard and trying to control himself at the same time that tears ran from his eyes. Valgaav relaxed more. These were old jokes, but he knew he was telling them well and spirits needed lightening after the grueling pace they'd set all day.

"Yeah, okay, so... Why do they call this a _building_? It looks like it's finished. Why isn't it a _built_?"

"A built!" Zel sputtered, covering his face and wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, and that stupid story mom would read to me at night when I was little, really made me believe humans were morons. In mean, _all_ the king's _HORSES_ and _all_ the king's men? Are you kidding me? No wonder they couldn't put Dumpty Dragon Egg together again. Just what did those idiots expect _horses_ to do, anyway?"

Gourry let out a guffaw, seized his fresh mug from the waiter, downed it in four gulps, and handed it back, "'Nuther, please."

Zel signaled for refills for both himself and Valgaav. They'd sleep it off.

Valgaav twirled his empty mug and stared at the rings on the table. "Isn't it weird that we drink milk, stuff designed to nourish baby cows? How did _that _happen? Did some cattleman once say, 'Oh, man, I can't wait till them calves are done so I can get _me_ a hit of that stuff'?"

"Hey, Zel," Gourry said, speaking slowly and carefully. "He's pretty good company on a long trip like this. Why didn't we invite him before? You know when we were messing with all those tough demon dudes?"

Zel's head feel to the table, face down as his body shook with laughter. It had been a very long few weeks.

**End,** **Chapter Four: Adjusting a Demon's Nature**


	5. Transforming a Demon’s Nature

**Left in a Demon's Care – Part 2

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Transforming a Demon's Nature

* * *

**

**Finale**

Hours must have passed, Xelloss gauged, by the appearance of the slight darkening of the sky. It would be nightfall again, and the horse and Lina would be unable to travel continuously through another night. He had to find shelter, but the next village was miles in the distance, and teleportation was not an option. He heard a noise, triggering his warning system just in time to swing around and catch Lina as she slipped off the horse. She moaned slightly and slumped into the curve of his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her cheek and discovered she was cold, too cold. Her limbs were probably numbed to the bone. Her heart was beating, but she was unable to ride, certainly. His oversight led to this.

"Your load's lighter now, so keep up," he bit off, taking out his anger at himself on the horse. He melted the path before them with a blinding burst of magical energy and set out. "Move or you'll freeze."

He floated Lina in his arms a few miles further, until a glitter of amber light caught his eye. The horse perked up, trotted quicker, and let out a snicker.

"You think someone lives over there? With a horse? Let's go check it out," Xelloss said. Was it less ludicrous talking to animals than to himself, he wondered?

He pounded hard enough on the door to destroy the tumbled down shack, had it been in as bad a condition as appeared. Loose snow fell in piles at his feet as Xelloss brushed off clumps which had collected in folds of Lina's cloak. The door opened revealing first the point of a sword then a grizzled old man aiming his weapon straight for Xelloss' eyes. Ignoring both the man and his dull blade, Xelloss pushed inside.

"Put that down. I won't hurt you. This girl needs help; warmth to start." Xelloss moved quickly towards the fire blazing in the stone fireplace. The old dog lying by the fender leapt to its feet and skittered to the side, whining at the demon.

"Now shush, Buster," the old recluse said to his dog. He studied Xelloss' movements showing more curiosity than fear. "Haven't seen him move that fast since he was a puppy. Er, you want to tell me who you are, to just barge in this way?"

Xelloss nodded slightly. "Sorry, we're just travelers." He rested Lina gently on the rug by the hearth and immediately started unlacing her boots and pulling them off.

"I can see that much. Who are you?" the man asked, his blade hanging forgotten by his side. "Out on the road, in this storm, and this time of night?"

Lina groaned and moved her arms feebly in an attempt to sit up. Xelloss frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently keeping her in place. His mind flagellated itself for failing to care properly for his human charge. He should have heated rocks and had her put them under her cloak, in her gloves, something! His priorities had been wrong. Why hadn't he put Lina first and getting there second? Why hadn't she said anything? Had he broken her spirit to talk back or was she half frozen? "How can I warm her faster?"

"Rub her feet and hands. Get some circulation going. I'll make you some tea. The drink will warm her from the inside. Just give me a bit. Was about to do some reading."

Xelloss tore off her socks and started rubbing one foot then another, the friction gradually restoring color to her toes. He silently vowed to make it up to her. With all his force of mind, he willed her be all right. "Please be okay," he whispered.

The man reached for the kettle hanging over the fire with a mittened hand, then poured three mugs full, and returned to his side, looking Xelloss and Lina over while the tea leaves brewed in the cups. "Scholar? No, priest, you are, eh? Interesting staff."

"Yes." Xelloss reached for the offered mug and, propping Lina's body up, placed the rim to her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered. "Lina, here; take a sip,"

"Not a night to be out, especially with a woman and one so...expectant."

Lina swallowed a mouthful, then another. "You're right, it's not," Xelloss agreed.

"Leave her be now."

Xelloss stopped fussing and tilted his head toward the door. "I have a horse outside."

"She's not going any place," the man said, meaning Lina. "There's a shed around back. Your horse can bunk with my mule."

Xelloss unclasped his cloak, folded it, and slid it under Lina's head, pillowing it off the floor. He jumped effortlessly to his feet, and with a murmured "thanks" he sailed out the door without a second thought.

"Fool kid! Runs out without a jacket even! What good will he be to you, woman, if he freezes to death?"

Lina trembled in response; her eyes remained closed and she was otherwise unresponsive.

Xelloss led the horse to the cozy shed, which was wisely located out of the wind with trees sheltering it. Inside, the resident mule whinnied a greeting and Salez nickered a reply. "That's right. Be friends." Wasting no time, Xelloss dried the horse with a spell, saw to its share of hay, and left. He was gone a total of four minutes.

(o)

"Well, let me tell you both, since neither of you are married yet," Gourry said, slapping his hand soundly on the table. "Love may be blind but marriage is a real eye-opener."

Zelgadiss smiled half-way. "Oh? You have a story to share, I take it?" He waved away the waiter—three beers were enough for a buzz. He didn't want to be wasted, or Valgaav either, whom he discovered had just had his first taste of brew.

"Yeah, one I heard about Martina, remember her? Married Zangalus," Gourry said.

"Do I ever," Zel shook his head as if to shake off the memory.

Valgaav sat closer looking interested.

"Someone from his guard told it to one of my buds..."

"And it goes?" Zel smiled.

Gourry stretched out his legs, throwing back his chair and resting his heels on the seat of the fourth chair. He was enjoying the limelight, a position Lina always monopolized when she had the chance. "So, as it goes, Martina gets out of the bath, wraps a towel around her, and tells Zangalus it's his turn. So he goes in and the doorbell rings. The wife says she'll get the door and goes downstairs. Now, if it was my wife, Sylph would put on some clothes first."

"Martina never had much sense," Zelgadiss said. "Pushy, tasteless, dressed like a tramp," he said for Valgaav's benefit, who had never met her.

"That's her," Gourry agreed with a low rumbling chuckle. "So, when she opens the door, she sees this guardsman of Zangalus', ah...Bill, Will ...Phil? I dunno."

"Say it's Bill," Zel said with a wink to Valgaav.

"Okay, so Bill's mouth opens wide at the sight of her shiny, wet...er...form. He pulls out two one hundred weight gold coins and tells her that they are hers if she'll just let the towel fall to her waist. She thinks why not, drops the towel down, and takes the money."

Valgaav snickered.

"So this Bill guy gets an eyeful then shows her two more hundreds and offers them if she will just let the towel go altogether."

"No, kidding!" Valgaav said.

"That's right. She thinks she has come this far so what the heck, takes the money, and drops the towel to the ground. Bill looks for a minute, thanks her and leaves."

"Mighty polite of him," Zel said.

"Yep. Anyway, when she got back upstairs, Zangalus was out of the bath by then, you see, and so he asks her who was at the door. She says "Just Bill." To which Zangalus asks, "Did he say anything about the 400 in gold coin he owes me?"

Valgaav exploded into laughter.

"How did this Bill character know Zangalus asked her that? He'd already gone?" Zel asked.

Gourry shrugged, "Just guessing."

"Not that it matters. It's a good story anyway." Zelgadiss turned to Valgaav. "If you take anything away with you from this night, remember this: experience is something you don't get until just after you need it."

"There's truth in that." Gourry nodded his agreement then sat looking blank, lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory, so it could take him a spell to come to.

(0)

Xelloss dusted off the snow before reentering the humble home of the man providing shelter to Lina and him. He stepped over the dog lying beside Lina and knelt to examine her face.

"Yeah, Buster, poor the old thing, mostly lies around looking like a rug these days," the man said. "My name's Skiles, by the way."

Xelloss could feel the man's eyes scrutinizing his profile. "Thank you for letting us impose on you like this, Mr. Skiles. My name is Xelloss and this is Lina."

The old dog crept closer to the fire and further from Xelloss.

Skiles reached out and touched Xelloss' shirt sleeve. "You're not the least bit cold, are you?" Xelloss flashed him a sideways look. "A priest and a magic user, I'd say."

"Yes, you're right." Xelloss' attention returned to Lina. Her breathing was deep and even and her color glowing. She was going to be just fine.

"But not a_ healer_ or your woman wouldn't have gotten chilled and you'd be fixing her right up. Now that is a bit unusual for a priest."

"Is it?"

"Yes, and in these parts our priests don't marry. Or is she not your wife?"

"She's mine. We are from the Kingdom of Seyruun."

"Um... You're a long way from home. I've been there, Seyruun. That's the white magic capital of the land. I never heard of a priest of Seyruun that couldn't perform the most basic healing spells."

"I'm... not..."

"You're not a white magician, that's clear, and the only priests of black magic are thralls of demon kind, or one of them. And you seem too self-assured to be one of their slaves."

Xelloss smiled. "Are you saying I'm a demon? Do I look like one?"

For a moment their eyes locked, and then Stiles conceded and looked away, down at his dog. "'Course not. What would a demon be doing caring for a human girl? I was just thinking aloud, that's all."

Xelloss relaxed easing the tension from his back. "No, I'd say you are quite an astute observer. I'm just one of those rare cases of failure. No healing arts. At all."

The man smiled and slapped his hand on his thigh. "Ah, ha! I was close then. Surely no demon could love a woman as you do that one."

Xelloss' eyes widened then closed, melting into an unperturbed smile. He didn't dare cast a glance over Lina's face. _Love?_

"Yeah, you got the eyes of a killer until you look at her then you're a different man altogether." Stiles collected the mugs and tossed the dregs into the fire. "I'll make you fresh."

Xelloss made the mental note to keep his eyes closed in the future. Even if the man saw things that weren't there, it wouldn't do to fuel his imagination any more. "I had hoped to make it to the next village tonight."

"Villages are a day's ride apart, mostly. Around here they thin out as you climb the mountains to the pass, but there are inns in-between for travelers. The weather must have slowed you down."

"We were delayed by a side trip, but you say there is an inn not much further up the road?"

"Yes. Jerry's Inn out of Salem. Not far, but with the snow...rough going. If you leave at dawn you should make it before dark. That's a hard ride for your wife, in her condition. Still, you're in luck; the innkeeper's wife performs midwife duties, just in case."

"Salem, yes. That's just on the other side... My, ah, our destination was Burnish City."

"Don't bother with Burnish. Salem's a better place all around, if you ask me. And Jerry's is a fine inn. Just look for the sign of the star, then you know you're at the right place."

"Sign of the star, okay." Xelloss stood up. "Thank you. I have my work cut out for me, then."

Before Stiles could ask him what he meant by that, Xelloss passed his hands over the man's eyes mouthing "sleep", and settled him into a chair. Xelloss glided over to Lina and repeated the gesture over her head. "Sleep well, dearest," he whispered.

As he rose to his feet, old Buster snuffled and prepared to move again. "You, I don't want to sleep. Guard them," he ordered the mutt. He checked that his cloak was still under Lina's head, gripped his staff, and then disappeared.

Xelloss reappeared in an inn, but it was not Jerry's place. He didn't take time to enter covertly; he simply appeared in the center of the dining room. Zelgadiss snorted and jumped to his feet. "Xelloss! What are you doing here? Where's Lina?"

"Lina is safely sleeping, but it seems her math was faulty and the baby is due any day now."

"How about _your_ math?" Zelgadiss honed in on a possible slip up. "You said it was your child."

"It is not a science."

Zel's eyes narrowed. "Actually, beyond the romance, it is _all_ science, when it comes to human reproduction. Although, I must concede that I don't know what you call it when a demon's involved."

"Magic?" Gourry offered.

Xelloss looked around for Valgaav, his impatience wearing through his thin veneer of pleasantness. "You have no time to waste if you are to arrive in time." He spotted Valgaav at another table, grinning back stupidly at a young, pretty waitress who was chatting him up. The demon was instantly at his side. "Sorry to tear you away, but you must leave immediately."

Valgaav and Xelloss suddenly disappeared from the inn.

"Where do ya think they've gone?" Gourry asked, shaking the fuzziness away.

"Not far. He still needs us. Come on. Grab Val's stuff on your way out."

Valgaav was taller than Xelloss and he was using this, his only advantage over the demon, to its fullest effect, looming, arms wrapped around his chest to stave off the creeping cold. "Why'd ya do that? They said they'd be a chance at girls on this godsforsaken trip, and that was the first real headway I was making. And that transportation thing... don't do that again."

"You can do your own teleportation next time," Xelloss said sharply. His dark miasma of demon aura grew, extending from his human frame, enlarging his meek stature. "It's about time you lived up to your heritage."

That shocked Valgaav out of his attitude for a second. "Huh?"

"You're a damned powerful dragon. Act like it!"

Valgaav blinked when his heavy cloak hit him in the head. "Take this," Zel said as he and Gourry joined them. "What are you asking the kid to do?"

"I am suggesting that he transform into his dragon state and carry you quickly toward Salem."

"Not Burnings?"

"Burnish," Zel corrected Gourry.

"No, Salem's closer. Lina and I have a chance of making it there. Keep the road in sight. The villages and inns of interest keep to it rather regularly and you have twenty or so to pass up. Look for an inn with the sign of the star." Xelloss caught each man's eyes with his own, sharing a bit of candid worry and pleading with them to hurry. "I can't leave her any longer," he murmured before transporting away.

(o)

When Xelloss reappeared in the shack, Lina was sitting up, using the cloak for an elbow rest and her belly as a table. She was chewing on a hunk of bread and slurping soup alternately. "Hi!"

He rushed to her side, kneeling at her feet and looking deeply into her eyes. He didn't attempt to hide his relief and pleasure. "You look radiant. How do you feel?" he asked. _I'm dropping pretenses like whores drop drawers,_ he thought to himself.

For the night, Lina was safe and comfortable. Her improved health warmed him with newfound contentment. Out of the corner of his eye, Xelloss noted that Stiles was still asleep. His eyes flitted across the snoring figure slumped in a chair. The man could think what he liked, tag him with labels: demon, errant priest, lover, or husband; they'd soon be gone.

Xelloss pulled his mask into place. He felt vulnerable when he was open and couldn't say all he was feeling, even with the old man sleeping. It wasn't his presence that was the problem. When it came to saying endearing words, Xelloss was stingy, because they didn't come out of him easily. He hoped Lina was super intuitive and could understand what it was that his demon heart chose to reveal. Xelloss tried to say it all with his eyes: how she smoothed the way for him in this physical world; how the only true things in his life revolved around her; how touching her connected him to the real world; and how deeply he cared.

"Weak, but the food helps, what little I have room for. Getting crowded in there," she said with a pat to her belly. "Ah, that man over there's still asleep, so I helped myself. Next time you think to hit me with one of your 'sleep' spells, don't forget to set it."

"I did." He thought he had, or maybe he just touched her hair, feeling its softness, connecting physically with her for an instant. He felt more than saw the smug look come over Lina.

"You're slipping." She smiled fondly and finished off her soup, wiping the mug out with the last of her bread. She set the mug on the floor and shrugged off the fur cloak. "Don't worry about it. It was better this way. I wasn't worried. I knew you'd be back." She stroked Xelloss' cloak, sending a tremor through his body. "You left this."

"Yes, I did." He stood unsure what to do, where to sit, what to say. The mixed bag of emotions percolating from Lina's person confused him.

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten what bastard you've been."

"I'm not human-"

"I know; that's why I forgive you. I can overlook certain things when it comes to you. What I said was: I haven't forgotten."

"I see," Xelloss murmured thoughtfully. "You have always looked out for your own welfare first. I forgot how vulnerable you must be without your magic and-"

"You didn't want to throw that in my face, yeah, and you had your attention set on getting me to a safe place, and while I appreciate all that- just so you know- in the future, let_ me_ do the face saving; don't cut things so close."

"I will do my best," Xelloss said. "But don't blame me for coddling you_ in the future_." He opened his eyes fully, letting her drown in his depths a moment.

Lina smiled and her cheeks glowed pink with a rush of embarrassment. Xelloss felt a disconcerting, tenderness settle over him with the knowledge that all was well. "We should reach an inn tomorrow, where there will be a midwife on hand, should you need one."

Lina winced. "Yeah, I'm getting these cramps more now. I don't know what that means as far as timing is concerned except that it's getting closer. I'm a little worried, since I can't do anything about that, but I can do something about... ugh... I'm overheating."

Both Xelloss and Lina had been skirting the issue, dancing around the subject of their relationship like a pair of professional dancers, or ice skaters to better fit the scenery, but even better, tightrope walkers. Their different natures created a line of demarcation between them. It was nearly a tangible thing they could see, hanging in the air, partitioning his world from hers. Lina walked it leaving a wide margin, but Xelloss balanced on the edge. Then, they switched roles, Xelloss avoiding the obvious and Lina plucking at the heart strings. Maybe they resembled two musicians out of tune, out of synch, but only barely. Was it enough to matter?

"Don't look at me that way!" Lina said as she disrobed to her camisole and knee-length underwear. "I'm hot now and I wanna get comfortable and sleep unrestricted."

Xelloss' eyes darted disobediently, raking over her exposed flesh, skin taut over a melon-sized swollen belly. She followed his eyes and tugged on the camisole to cover more. "I can't help my size," she grumbled.

He decided to cross the line. He moved quickly and heedlessly, falling to his knees and his baser instincts, and clasped her in his arms. He heard her gasp and watched her eyes open wide, meeting his for a moment. He smiled as his eyes dropped to her parted lips, ready to say something to him. He didn't give her the chance. He bent his neck a little more and covered her mouth with his own, kissing her gently, matching his passion with what he felt flowing from her. He pulled back and pressed her sideways, solidly to his chest.

"Oh, Lina..." As ordinary as the kiss might have been in the world at large, he thought he had instilled it with uncommon power. He expected it to have a hero's impact on her.

"Not bad for an amateur," she said. From the lightness in her tone, he knew she was joking and nervous.

"I'll have to try harder."

"You demons don't know what your missing, not having relationships," Lina said, surprising him.

He loosened his hold enough to pull back and look down at her. "We have them," he countered.

"Caring ones, idiot," she snapped and adding force to her words by winding her arms around his waist and squeezing, hard.

"We have those, too," he insisted. "We have a word for it; the closest translation would be 'soul contact'."

Lina didn't know that. It was something entirely new to her. "You just pulled that out of a hat, didn't you?"

He freed an arm and patted his bare head, smiling.

"I meant figuratively, and you know it!" she said. But one look at Xelloss' serious face, turning away with a faint blush, told her he was telling the truth, or some form of it. "So, let's just say there _is_ this 'soul contact'; how does it work?"

He knew if he thought about what he was about to do, he wouldn't do it, so he acted heedlessly out of pure desire. "Close your eyes," he said, his breath warm on her ear as he bend lower to kiss her again. This time he let his aura swell and encircle them both, thinning to a fine veil, ever finer until it disappeared into Lina's body.

He had never before allowed anyone to penetrate his defenses, which of course was the point of them. He felt Lina's soul complete his and her knew that this was as close to true love as he would know. He released her and gazed into her eyes to judge the effect on her.

"That was nice- odd, but nice," Lina said. "Now I feel all drifty."

"I'll let you sleep. Here's another pillow..."

"Forget that. I'll just use you." Lina snuggled into the folds of his cloak and firmness of his chest and security of his embrace. "So, what happened just happened."

"A human and a demon shared a moment of passion and mutual satisfaction," he said with a smile.

Lina slapped his leg. "No evasions."

"Okay. I shared with you a piece of my soul."

"Oh!"

Xelloss could feel her awe. He could feel her everything. He was a part of her now. "I can't give you much; I have nothing else which is mine to give. Can you be content with this?"

"Yeah, a little creepy when you think about it. What does it mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's a first!"

(o)

Early the next morning, while Lina was cramming the last of the bread supply into her mouth, Xelloss was outside assessing the road conditions. Two feet of snow barred the way. He would have to exhaust a tremendous amount of energy melting a path for the horse. "You haven't a sleigh?" he asked Stiles on his way back into the shack.

"No, gotta sled, but that won't do for you folks. Too small."

"I see," Xelloss said making up his mind what next to do. "We'll have to leave Salez here, with Mr. Stiles."

Lina shrugged. "Too bad. I was getting to feel a part of that animal."

"Consider it in repayment for your hospitality," Xelloss said, turning directly to the old man. "If you don't want to keep her, she's worth some money."

"I'll keep her. Good company for my mule, Daisy, and I have to feed one animal-- what's one more?" He cleared his throat and stood arms akimbo. "How will you and your wife be traveling then? I'm sure you have an idea."

Xelloss cocked his head and smiled. "Yes, I do. I will carry Lina and fly the rest of the way." He turned his smile her way, his eyes twinkling in delight. "Whether she likes it or not."

Stiles followed them out to the shed, where they said their goodbyes to Salez and Stiles. Xelloss shouldered both bags, and then swept Lina off her feet as if she were weightless. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Xelloss did not have an inexhaustible supply of power; it just seemed so from a human's perspective. Keeping up the protective barrier from the elements, carrying the couple hundred extra pounds, while flying at top speed through blizzard conditions, was draining his energy reserves fast. He had to slow down if he was to make it to the inn at all. As a result, he sighted the public house with its bright lantern, shining like a star, cutting through the falling snow, an hour after nightfall.

"We're here." He shook off the snow, opened the door with a thought, and entered, hoping to sight Lina's friends. A quick survey of the large gathering hall told him they had not yet made it. "Damned pokey dragon," he grumbled.

The news got worse. There were no available rooms at the inn. The inn keeper's soft heart, or fearful one which read the incensed expression on the demon's face correctly, made another offer. "You can stay in the stable."

"With animals?" Lina shouted. She squirmed free of Xelloss' hold, and stood wobbling slightly and shoving her bloated belly as far out as she could. "That's stinks—literally! I don't wanna have my baby in a barn!"

"The loft is lovely. Fresh straw. Your husband is a magic user. He should have no trouble getting you up there and keeping you warm. Very pleasant." He leaned in and said in a low voice. "I've had a night or two up there myself."

Xelloss guessed it was a safe place to hold secret liaisons, but was unsure if Lina would think it was suitable for her. With a tired sigh, she relented. "Well, okay, but I want my dinner and lots of it, and fast! And it better not cost us a thing!" She stomped off to find a table.

Xelloss paid the man for the meal ahead of time "just the ordinary size" to avoid a scene. Her stomach was squeezed into a smaller space, and with her reduced magic use she no longer needed to eat voraciously to replace the energy used up by her castings. He asked about blankets and the services of the midwife, and was assured all would be looked to; water, towels, everything would be waiting for them.

"Thank you," Xelloss said softly, and then disappeared. Outside, he cast a spell and shot off a light spell. With a roar, the brilliance flared and rocketed into the air, where it hovered, another star, a conspicuous sign that the dragon boy, even a blind one, would not miss.

(o)

"Okay, so there's this weird light up ahead," Valgaav said in a deeper, raspier voice than normal. His dragon mouth and chest altered the manner in which he spoke.

"Seems out of the ordinary. This could be the place. Set us down back by that woodpile. Yeah, by the stable, out of sight," Zelgadiss said. "And transform quickly."

"That's Lina's yell!" Gourry shouted the moment they landed. "And it's coming from in there. Do you think-?"

"Wouldn't hurt to check the stable first," Zel agreed and dashed ahead to the tall wooden door. "Xelloss?"

"Yes!" Xelloss yelped. He leapt to the loft railing and hung over, waving energetically. "Just in time!"

"Valgaav, get human and get moving!" Zelgadiss barked at the slow-to-react teenager.

"I like being big," Val grumbled, but he did as he was told.

Zelgadiss grabbed Valgaav by the back of the neck and pushed him ahead of him on the ladder. "You're the best healer. Get up there."

"I never delivered a b-baby before!"

"Just control the pain and bleeding," the midwife snorted. "The little thing's doing just fine with me. Should be over in no time."

"Xelloss, you look...terrible. Go lurk over there in the shadows out of the way," Zel said. He cast the demon a wry smile and turned to Lina.

Xelloss flared resentfully. Zelgadiss had inseminated his Lina and now he would ease her suffering and help bring her child into the world. Xelloss could do none of those things, but he _could_ hate the man and kill the man. He chose not to. Tonight, Xelloss would attend only Lina.

"Cut it ...huff...pant...pant... a little ...puff...puff... close," Lina said between gasps, "guys."

"Push now, deary, with all you can," said the midwife.

"Ahhhh!" Lina screamed.

"Recovery!" Zel and Valgaav said in unison, easing the pain.

Xelloss watched the entire process with rapt attention and fascination. This was a first for him; he had never before witnessed the birth of a human being. He took part in what Lina felt through their newly established 'soul contact.' What he perceived was an anomalous combination of pain and pleasure slamming into his brain in wave upon wave.

Very shortly thereafter, Lina held her tiny baby, complete with his thin tuft of dark hair, which Xelloss could see, had a ruddy glow. Xelloss thought of Rezo and his dark hair with a reddish cast and hoped Zelgadiss did not. The midwife had cleaned up and left, giving the friends their privacy.

"He's really perfect," Gourry said, beaming at his first love and her newborn infant.

"Thanks," she said, nearly giggling with glee.

"He's..." Zelgadiss fought for his words, "like you, Lina."

"He could look like anybody at this point, even you," Gourry said with careless abandon.

Zelgadiss paled. Xelloss nearly burned Gourry to ash with a thought.

"Naw, he's related to Xelloss. He's got that demon aura in him," Valgaav said. "Can't any of the rest of you feel that?"

Xelloss felt Lina's sudden glare, ducked his head, and smiled upon the dragon boy. "I don't think human's can."

"Here," Valgaav said. He placed a package next to Lina. "From mom." He cast a guilty look Xelloss' way. "Er, if she'd known. Gourry picked it out."

"Val!" Lina said. "You mean to tell me Filia doesn't know where you are? You've been gone for weeks! She must be mad with worry by now! Xelloss, how could you?"

"Mad with something," Zel muttered as he backed away.

Xelloss shook his head frantically back and forth. "I told her. I left her a note. In fact, by my calculations, she ought to be here... soon."

"Which means you just thought of it now."

"Bing-go!" He smiled and blinked out. His visit to Filia's would have to be brief or painful. Once he told Filia where to find Val, she'd be on his tail.

"Heh, heh... Poor Filia," Lina said.

Gourry and Zelgadiss, too, had brought gifts from Sylphiel and Amelia, who couldn't be there. "Things for you and the baby, in case you hadn't time to pick up a few basics."

"I can't open and hold _this_ at the same time," Lina said.

"I'll take him," Zelgadiss said. He gingerly lifted the tiny, living bundle from her arms and stared at it, hoping to learn its secrets.

With her arms free, Lina unwrapped the gifts. "Nice," Lina murmured sleepily, yawning wide. "Zel, get me fresh socks. The other bag."

Just as Zelgadiss passed the baby to Gourry, Xelloss reappeared looking disheveled. "Filia on her way?" Zel asked him slyly.

"Yes." Xelloss smoothed his hair and thanked Gourry to turn over his little charge to him.

"So, where were you two headed, anyway?" Gourry asked. He nestled the baby in Xelloss' arms, subtly showing him the proper way to cradle an infant and support its head.

Without missing a beat, Lina replied, "Our honeymoon."

Xelloss realized that she wasn't_ his_ Lina. It was more accurate to say that he was _her_ Xelloss. The revelation passed over him without a feeling of regret, surprise, or irritation of any kind; in fact, he liked belonging to her.

"Yes," he said, blushing. "It didn't turn out exactly as we planned, but it's transformed me."

"I'll bet." Zelgadiss stood, holding a book on ancient dragon languages. "Lina, how did you get this book? I've been looking for it for days. I'd thought I'd lost it."

Lina cast her ruby eyes on Xelloss, who was fortified by the baby in his arms. Xelloss looked into the distance, thinking. He let her know his mind: veiled malevolence wrapped in layers of mystery and dark purpose. He caressed the delicate cheek of Lina's baby, and let Lina know his depths of tenderness and caring. He didn't shield from her the immensity of his power or the vastness of his knowledge.

"You stole it from Zel?" Lina asked Xelloss with a hint of a smile. She adored him.

"I gave it to him in the first place," Xelloss answered. "He needed to bone up on his linguistics." He touched the baby's hair, amazed by its softness. The entire child-construction was so flimsy, and, yet, appealing.

"Why?" Zelgadiss oozed suspicion. Xelloss didn't need a 'soul connection' to detect that.

"Where is he?!" Filia roared. Her tail smacked the stable doors open, leaving one of them dangling from a broken hinge.

"Up here, mom. I'm okay," Val said waving. "Come see Lina's baby!"

Gourry and Zelgadiss met the seething dragon at the ladder and calmed her with reassuring words before allowing her to climb up. "Should have left a note. Yes, ma'am. Really sorry. Val's been great. Terrific kid. Blah, blah, blah."

One look at Xelloss and she nearly ignited. One look at the baby in his arms, at him _cooing_ at a baby in his arms, and she nearly melted. Filia tip-toed to his side and peeked at the bundle, then turned to Lina. "It's a beautiful baby, Lina. How are you doing?"

"Okay. I'm tired."

Filia sighed. "Me, too. I haven't transported that way in years. Oh, dear... I don't think I have the strength to do that again tonight."

"Pull up a hay stack," Lina said airily, waving her arm.

Filia beached herself onto a heap of straw. "Tea?"

Lina nodded. "Sure, why not? Ah, Xelloss?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you have Filia come with Val in the first place?"

"I didn't think she would and I knew she wouldn't have trusted Val with me, or the others." Xelloss smiled serenely. "But, now that I have you here, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Lina straightened and glared warningly. "Xelloss..."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. Lina should know her secrets weren't what he was referring to. "We need your help, Filia."

"Is that so?" She poured tea from a steaming pot-out-of-nowhere into a cup appearing magically in her hand. She offered the cup to Lina. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Yes." Xelloss tore his attention away from the infant in his arms. He spoke haltingly as his eyes slipped back to the baby's face. "There's this shrine... It's sealed, never been entered since the time of the Demon-Dragon Wars. It contains... something of value, I'm sure."

Lina's eyes widened. "You're talking about my treasure horde? I'm not sharing that with anyone."

Zelgadiss shook his head, eyes glued to Xelloss'. "Lina, think about it. What use is treasure to Xelloss? There's more. Something dangerous, shielded from his magic." He forced a grim smile. "A piece of Shabranigdo, I'd say. And he wants us to get it for him."

"Is that right?" Lina asked, but Xelloss knew she knew it was true. She could read Xelloss' mind, almost, and with time he knew that she might learn all his secrets. "Well, as long as it doesn't spoil my good time, we can go dig up a little trouble."

"You can't be serious, Lina. You just had a baby! You can't take a baby on a risky venture like that!" Filia cried out.

"I agree," Xelloss said.

"What? Xelloss, you traitor!" Lina wailed.

"I'm not proposing that you remain behind, Lina-dear." He added the endearment to put her off track, and it worked.

"Oh, okay, then..." Lina grew quiet. Xelloss could feel her fatigue numbing her mind.

"What are you agreeing to?" Filia asked. "What is it? Oh, I see, you need me to do what, take care of ... your baby?" Filia asked. "You want me to take care of your baby while you two go gallivanting off to some musty old shrine?"

"I'm going too, mom," Valgaav piped up. "We're all going."

"You can come with us, Filia," Xelloss said. "You're the best mother I know. I'd trust you."

"I am the ONLY mother you know, you damn demon!" Filia bellowed.

"Hey!" Lina yelled above the din. "I need a day or two to rest up. We can argue about this later. Now, would you all let me get my beauty sleep?"

The baby chose that moment to cry.

"Ah, Lina?" Xelloss said, weakly. "What do I do with it now?"

Filia stood gracelessly. "Oh, give me that child, you worthless creature. Yes, I can see you need a great deal of experienced help. I won't promise you anything, but I'll get you started. Now, shhhhh."

**End, Chapter Five: Transforming a Demon's Nature**

**End, Left in a Demon's Care – Part 2- **

**Story TBC... in Part 3**


End file.
